Leyendas de Symphonia
by Luz-fictiongirl
Summary: AU: En un mundo medieval donde DerrisKharlan y Symphonia se enfrentan ¿Quienes iran a protegerlo? LloydColette SheenaZelos GenisPresea DorrClara YuanMartel lo se suena raro T por violencia más adelante es guerra que esperaban
1. Prologo: Así Empezo

N/A: ¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con una historia AU: (Universo alterno) Y si eso no les gusta este fic no es para ustedes por que aquí voy a usar unos personajes de el Tales of Symphonia , quiero aclarar que conservaran sus personalidades y apariencia, usare P.O.V. (Punto de vista) de vez en cuando para poder explicarles la situación mejor y creo que eventualmente también usare "songfics" por que hay unas canciones que le quedan perfecto a la situación Oh…si…empezare

Nota: No se preocupen de que deje esta historia pues ya la tengo escrita en un cuaderno, es cuestión de escribirla en la computadora

Otra nota: Genis tiene 17 años (por el momento) en este fic

Disclaimer: Yo no invente ninguno de estos personajes todos pertenecen a NAMCO y a Kosuke Fujishima, sus creadores

Parejas: Yuan+Martel, Lloyd+Colette, Genis+Presea, Dorr+Clara (no mucho pero si), Sheena+Zelos, Hilda+Neil (eso fue un poco al azar pero ya saben XD) y creo que ya… talvez agregue más luego

**Prologo:**

**El Reino De Symphonia**

Todo era un tranquilo día en Symphonia, el rey reinaba (como siempre), los vendedores vendían (como siempre), los compradores compraban (como siempre).

Pero la vida de todos iba a cambiar radicalmente con el mensaje que traía un joven para la familia real, el nombre de ese joven era: Genis.

El corría hacia la casa por los jardines después de haber atado a su caballo a un árbol cercano; ni siquiera pidió permiso para entrar sino que simplemente entro de golpe como un maniaco a la sala de encuentros real.

-Genis… -Dijo una de las princesas, de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, pálida como nieve

-¡Joven Genis! ¿Qué significa esto? –pregunto el rey enfurecido, era rubio con ojos verdes y barba

-Sus majestades -dijo Genis cordial reverenciándolos y tratando de recobrar el aliento-traigo una carta de el reino de Derris-Kharlan

-¿De Derris-Kharlan? -pregunto exaltado y levantándose de su silla.

-Si Gobernador-General Dorr –y volvió a reverenciar

-Léalo en voz alta por favor joven Sage

-Si su majestad –se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer- "Nosotros, el pueblo de Derris-Kharlan, declaramos la guerra a Symphonia por el todo o nada.

Se despide, el rey de Derris-Kharlan: Yggdrasil"

El rey se sentó con los ojos bien abiertos, nunca espero que nadie; y menos Derris-Kharlan, le declararan la guerra así

-¡Nos han declarado la guerra! –grito asustada la princesa del cabellos azul

-No te asustes Aisha…todo estará bien –dijo Dorr para calmarla

-¡Los pulverizaré! –declaro precipitadamente el príncipe de cabello azul y ojos azules, el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo

-No te precipites Yuan –dijo Dorr muy sereno- reuniré caballeros, a los mejores, para que dirijan las tropas y defiendan Symphonia con todas sus fuerzas y hasta su ultimo aliento, tu debes estar vivo para gobernar este país más adelante.

Yuan se resigno, se sentó en su silla enfadado y dijo

-Bien…

-Solo necesito reunir a esos caballeros que combatan a mi lado…creo que seremos 7 incluyéndome a mi…

-¡Por favor padre! –Insistió Yuan- ¡Déjame luchar!

-Hijo ¡Tu tienes que gobernar Symphonia!

-¿¡Pero que clase de rey sería si no protegiera a mi propio país?!

Dorr reflexionó y luego sonrió diciendo

-Yuan, me impresionan tus agallas, dijiste lo que cualquier buen rey hubiera dicho, por eso te convertiré en un caballero de la mesa redonda –(N/A: No me culpen, lo de la mesa redonda era demasiado bueno como para no ponerlo)

-Querido, no pongas en peligro a tu heredero, o mejor dicho ¡A tu hijo! –dijo una rubia de ojos verdes sentada al lado de Dorr

-Tengo fe en el, Clara –dijo Dorr confiado- además, si le pasa algo alguna de nuestras hijas, preferiblemente Hilda, tomaría el trono

-Si padre –dijo Hilda con humildad

-Retomando el tema de la mesa redonda, creo que en ella podemos meter a nuestros generales actuales; Zelos y Neil…y para liderar el escuadrón femenino a nuestra general Sheena…

-¿Y el resto de los puestos? –pregunto Hilda interesada

-Ya pensare en algo… -dijo Dorr pensativo

Ese día se mandaron mensajeros que pusieron carteles en todo el reino y sus alrededores esperando que algún buen guerrero se diera a conocer…

Ok, vaya prologo el mío no? Si, muy bueno lo se , si se preguntan donde están el resto de los personajes no se alarmen pues aparecerán, denme criticas constructivas y formas de mejorar o díganme si les gusto


	2. Los nuevos caballeros

N/A: ¡Hola! Como están? Em… no más quería decir gracias a Chica-Anime 4ever por su review y no te preocupes porque aquí verás a Kratos y…y ya aquí les va otro capitulo

Nota: Presea tiene 17

……………..o…………….o……………

_-Ya pensare en algo… -dijo Dorr pensativo_

_Ese día se mandaron mensajeros que pusieron carteles en todo el reino y sus alrededores esperando que algún buen guerrero se diera a conocer_

…………….o……………..o……………

**Capitulo 1**

**Los nuevos caballeros**

Pronto todos se enteraron y surgió una gran cantidad de gente que se postulo a causa de la gran recompensa a cambio del trabajo; era casi como una audición para la película más emocionante del momento, hasta había un escenario donde subían y bajaban a mostrar sus "habilidades"

-Oye papá ese es bueno –dijo Yuan

-Si golpearte en la cabeza con una escoba es ser bueno, entonces si, es muy bueno ¿Qué ya no hay caballeros de verdad? –pregunto Dorr frustrado

-¿Le molestan las caballeras? –pregunto un encapuchado que subía al "escenario", entonces de la nada saco un hacha colosal y la lanzo hacia ellos cortando así la mitad de sus sombreros (si, Yuan traía un sombrero)

Ellos solo se quedaron estáticos y con los ojos bien abiertos, se miraron entre si.

-Misma pregunta –dijo guardando su hacha bajo su capucha- ¿Le molestan las caballeras? –Luego abrió la mano y su hacha regreso a ella, tomo las 2 mitades y se las lanzo- son suyas –dijo y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse

-No, no me molestan las caballeras, tengo una caballera ya en mi mesa ¿Quién eres? –pregunto Dorr

-¿Mi nombre? –Dijo quitándose la capucha rebelando así un cabello rosado en 2 colas de caballo a los lados- Soy Presea, Presea Combatir, soy caza recompensas.

-¿Cuánto quieres? –pregunto Dorr sin vacilar- no se de donde aprendiste esas técnicas, solo nuestros mejores caballeros las saben pero…no tenemos especialistas con el hacha y nos serías muy útil

-Eso depende –dijo guardando al fin su hacha- eso depende de cuanto me haga trabajar –dijo y se cruzo de brazos pensativa- Le diré algo…al final del trabajo le diré cuanto me debe ¿si?

-Trato hecho –dijo Dorr dándole la mano para cerrar el trato- por favor, pasa por allá –dijo señalando una puerta

-Gracias su majestad –dijo Presea entrando, solo era cordial con quien la contrataba, camino hasta allá y entro

-Solo queda un puesto –dijo Yuan- y no puede ser muy difícil, mira esa fila –dijo apuntando una fila como de un kilómetro- debe de haber alguien bueno

-Eso espero

Mientras tanto en unos caminos cercanos a Symphonia andaban 2 hombres y un "perro"…

-¡Kratos! ¿Puedo montar a Noishe? ¡Ya me estoy cansando! –dijo el más joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés con los brazos tras la nuca y una manzana

-No Lloyd, Noishe esta cansado, debe descansar –dijo el mayor que era muy parecido al menor con serenidad

-Bien pa--¿¡Qué es eso?! –pregunto apuntando a una gran fila en Symphonia

-Puede que tenga que ver con recompensas, ¡vamos!

Ambos montaron en Noishe que los llevo a Symphonia rápidamente (realmente no estaba tan cansado al parecer)

-Lo siento Noishe debes estar cansado –dijo Lloyd acariciando el lomo de su "perro"

Lo atare mientras revisamos… -Entonces Kratos lo ato y caminaron

-No veo con tanta gente

-Sígueme –dijo saltando sobre la gente tan rápido que cuando la gente se volteaba para ver que les había pisado la cabeza el ya no estaba.

Lloyd solo dio un suspiro y lo siguió con aún más agilidad que su mismo padre, se adelantaron en la fila y entraron viendo a Dorr y a Yuan muy deprimidos por la falta de habilidad en su propio pueblo

-Disculpe –dijo Kratos- si me permite la pregunta ¿Por qué se reúne aquí toda esta gente?

-¡¿No lo saben?!

-No… -dijo Lloyd redundando en lo obvio

-Derris-Kharlan declaro la guerra a Symphonia

-¿…y? –pregunto Lloyd aún confundido

-Buscamos generales para los ejércitos

-¡Lo hubieran dicho antes! –Exclamó Lloyd emocionado- aquí nos tienen, unos mercenarios de primera –dijo apuntándose así mismo con una sonrisa algo egocéntrica

-Háblenme de ustedes –pidió Dorr

-Soy Lloyd Aurion

-Mi hijo, yo soy Kratos Aurion

-Soy doble espadachín –dijo Lloyd sacando sus 2 espadas

-Yo uso una espada y un escudo

-No me impresionan… -dijo Dorr aburrido- quiero pruebas

-Aquí deberían de ser más específicos con lo que piden –dijo Lloyd fastidiado- ¿satisfechos?

-¿Con que? No has hecho nada

-¿No me vieron?

-No

-Miren sus sombreros jaja –dijo Lloyd con triunfo

Se tocaron la cabeza y no encontraron nada

-¿Dónde están? –Justo aquí dijo y los saco de detrás suyo más rotos que antes

-¿Qué tienen contra nuestros sombreros?

-No se les ven bien

-¿Como lo hizo?

-Velocidad luz, esa es mi técnica

-Es muy impresionante joven Lloyd, ¿Qué hay de usted señor Aurion?

Kratos buscó un blanco para su ataque y lo encontró, un perfecto árbol que debería de tener varios años de edad, en un 2x3 saco su espada y lo partió a la mitad, no lo partió como cualquier leñador sino a la mitad.

Dorr aplaudió y dijo

-Bravo…solo hay un problema

-¿Cuál? –preguntaron Lloyd y Kratos ala vez, odiaban los problemas de ese tipo

-Solo queda un puesto en mi mesa redonda

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ambos querían ir pero solo iría y lo sabían hasta que Lloyd dijo

-Ve tu papá, tú tienes más experiencia…y más fuerza también aunque no me guste admitirlo –dijo con resignación

-No, ve tú, eres más ágil

-Me impresiono la fuerza con la que corto ese árbol señor Aurion pero me impresiono más la agilidad que tubo su hijo al tomar nuestros sombreros, su velocidad luz y estaré feliz de aceptar a su hijo en la mesa redonda y feliz de aceptar un puesto en la armada

-Aceptamos los cargos su majestad –dijo Kratos haciendo una reverencia y decidiendo por ambos- a cambio de una suma claro esta –dijo cambiando su cordialidad por avaricia.

-Les daré lo que quieran cuando finalicen el trabajo, síganme –dijo entrando por donde entro Presea hace un rato, ellos lo siguieron y Kratos susurro a Lloyd

-Este va a ser un buen negocio –Lloyd solo asintió con la cabeza

Entrando vieron un cuarto con una mesa redonda en el centro y 4 personas sentadas con 3 lugares vacíos

-Hemos traído al último caballero y daremos inicio a la primera sesión de los caballeros de la mesa redonda –dijo Dorr con orgullo- Soy el Gobernador-General Dorr y como saben el es mi hijo Yuan, por favor, preséntense todos

-¡Hola! Soy el gran maestro Zelos Wilder, pero pueden llamarme solo Gran Maestro Zelos, estoy para servirles damas –dijo guiñando un ojo, la mujer de al lado lo golpeo

-Orden, esta es una reunión seria –dijo Dorr

La mujer que golpeo a Zelos tenía el cabello morado oscuro y ojos café chocolate se levanto y con alegría dijo:

-Soy Sheena Fujibayashi –y se sentó

-Yo soy Lloyd Aurion, un gusto –dijo con su clásica sonrisa en la cara

-Preséntese usted también señor Aurion –pidió Dorr- Aunque no sea general es un gran guerrero

-Soy Kratos Aurion –dijo en su monótono tono de voz

-Soy Neil Serene

-Presea Combatir

----------------------0------------------o--------------

Ok, eso fue todo, se me hizo un capitulo muy largo pero que importa que bueno que lo leyeron y para la gente que mira mis notas arriba y abajo tengo una sorpresa o más bien "recompensa" como quieran decirlo, en fin, si me lo piden los meteré en la historia una o más veces como extras, solo díganme el nombre con el que quieren ser llamados y estarán ahí


	3. Las sirvientas

Hola, soy yo de vuelta en el capitulo 2 si, aquí conocerán más gente, no se preocupen si pensaron que alguien faltaría porque no faltaran jaja…ok comenzare

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_-Preséntese usted también señor Aurion –pidió Dorr- Aunque no sea general es un gran guerrero_

_-Soy Kratos Aurion –dijo en su monótono tono de voz_

_-Soy Neil Serene_

_-Presea Combatir_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Capitulo 2**

**Las sirvientas**

-Muy bien, yaque todos se han presentado, empezaré, como verán a mi derecha –dijo Dorr apuntando a su derecha- les brindare sirvientas y tendrán una individualmente, Lloyd sonrió, como el era algo perezoso sería genial que alguien hiciera algunas cosas por el como traerle un baso de agua o algo así

-Yo por mi parte no necesito una sirvienta personal obviamente –dijo Dorr- para mi hijo Yuan…eh…Martel, tu le servirás bien

-Si su majestad –dijo una chica de ojos y cabello verde que se paró a su lado al instante

-Para la señorita Combatir… Lyla (N/A: Si, es Lyla la niña rara que tenía negocios con Aifred o algo así XD), ah, Neil, tu serás el guarda espaldas personal de Hilda por lo que no necesitaras sirviente personal

-Es un honor majestad –dijo Neil pero en su interior pensó-"Tantos años de entrenamiento solo para terminar siendo un simple niñero de una princesa caprichosa"

-Sr. Aurion le daré una sirvienta a usted también mm… Ren tu servirías bien para el trabajo

-Si sr. –dijo Ren reverenciando (A.K.A. Chica-Anime 4ever) - "Pudo ser peor, me pudo haber tocado con el chico pelilargo rarito"

-Zelos, Chocolat te servirá bien

Chocolat miro a Zelos horrorizada por que ya sabía como era Zelos, Zelos le guiño el ojo y a ella le dio un escalofrío tremendo en la espalda

-S-si señor –Tartamudeo Chocolat y fue a su lado

-Sheena…te asignare a Kida (A.K.A. una amiga mía ;))

Sheena y Kida intercambiaron miradas, ambas eran grandes amigas y pro lo tanto ambas suspiraron con alivio y sonrieron

-Si su majestad –dijo y fue a su lado

-Ahora ya asignadas las—

-Espere –dijo Lloyd

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si eh… olvido asignarme una sirvienta –dijo algo dudoso

-Oh, esta en lo cierto joven Aurion, fue mi error em… Colette, por favor sirva al joven Aurion

De entre las sirvientas salió la chica a la que Dorr llamó, se veía apenada y no miro al frente, casi no se veían sus ojos por el cabello rubio que los cubría a causa de traer la cabeza baja

-Si su majestad –dijo sin hacer reverencia alguna y se paro al lado de Lloyd, sus ojos aún no se veían y Lloyd pensó

-"Que suerte la mía, termine con la sirvienta más rara en 100 Km. A la redonda"

-Ahora ya asignadas las sirvientas quisiera pedirles que pasaran a sus respectivas y mañana reunirse aquí exactamente a las 2:00 –dijo Dorr y todos se fueron en diferentes direcciones

-Oigan esperen-- ¡Es que yo—!

Quiso decir Lloyd pero fue inútil todos ya se habían ido para entonces, Colette era la única que quedaba a su lado.

-Jeje… ¿Hola? –dijo el tratando de suavizar las cosas

-Hola –dijo la chica a su lado

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-¿Cómo dices que te llamas? –pregunto nuestro espadachín favorito (con eso me refiero a Kratos XD)

-Ren Metherlence –dijo ella, tenía cabello azul hasta la cintura, era blanca y tenía ojos verdes esmeralda.

-Hm…

-Lo llevare a su habitación señor Aurion

-Llámame Kratos

-¿Disculpe?

-Dije que me llamaras Kratos, Sr. Aurion es muy formal ¿No crees?

Ren se sorprendió por una fracción de segundo pero luego sonrió

-Si, si lo creo –dijo ella

Y aunque no lo crean Kratos sonrió (lectores se desmayan), si Ren lo hubiera conocido desde antes le hubiera preguntado si se sentía bien o algo así pero afortunadamente no lo conocía, Kratos había decidido tomar un nuevo comienzo inconcientemente al parecer

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mientras, Lyla estaba llenando la cabeza de Presea con historias de problemas de adolescente fresita, por suerte (para ambas) Presea era demasiado paciente (yo no lo hubiera soportado), ella simplemente estaba leyendo uno de los libros de ahí

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En otra parte Zelos decía a Chocolat muchos cumplidos, Chocolat se enrojecía por supuesto, ella no era como Sheena, hablando de Sheena…

-Zelos, ¿¡Que rayos estas haciendo?! –pregunto nuestra embravecida mujer al ver a Zelos diciéndole a Chocolat tantas tonterías

Zelos miro horrorizado a la mujer que le gritaba, retrocedió temeroso de las consecuencias de sus actos pero el retrocedió sirvió de nada pues igual recibió el golpe de su vida en su brazo

-Gracias –dijo Chocolat, ella tampoco caía ante los encantos de Zelos

Kida no estaba apenada pues desde hace mucho era amiga de Zelos y Sheena, en cambio, se rió a carcajadas de la situación de Zelos

-No te burles Kida me dolió –dijo sobándose su brazo

-Eso te pasa por meterte con Sheena –dijo Kida

-Pero si yo ni me metí

-…cierto…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mientras Martel miraba a Yuan sin poder evitarlo, juraría que ya lo había visto en algún sitio…, Yuan rió, Martel hizo una mueca preguntándose porque

-¿Por qué me estas mirando?

-Eh…

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Ese fue el fin, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo Capitulo 3: "Más de un destino se revela"

**Chica-Anime 4ever: **Como no me dijiste tu apariencia (A.K.A. la de Ren) yo la invente, espero que te guste y que hayas disfrutado el capitulo

**Mi Friend: **ya sabes quien eres (people en el mundo) esa es la pista, espero que la personalidad de Kida no difiera mucho de la tuya y que te guste la nueva versión que he subido aquí a 


	4. Más de un destino se revela: pt 1

Hola mis lectores jaja eh… gracias por los reviews que recibí ah si…el capitulo

Nota: Si Martel parece un poco fuera de personaje es por que creo que así era antes de ser como es en el videojuego, igual Yuan, 4000 años cambian a la gente ¿No?

888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Mientras Martel miraba a Yuan sin poder evitarlo, juraría que ya lo había visto en algún sitio…, Yuan rió, Martel hizo una mueca preguntándose porque_

_-¿Por qué me estas mirando?_

_-Eh…_

888888888888888888888888888888888

**Capitulo 3  
"Más De Un Destino Se Revela: Parte 1:**

**El Principio De Un Destino"**

-Es que…Es que…

-Ya lo entiendo

-¿Eh?

-¿No puedes dejar de ver mi cara no?

-¡No seas tonto! Es solo que… -Yuan simplemente espero expectante y con una de esas sonrisas de "te gané"- siento que te he visto en algún lado aunque acabo de llegar a Symphonia así que…

-¿huh…?

888888888888888888888888888888888

Al llegar a su cuarto se echo en la cama con toda la comodidad del mundo, trato de dormir pero no podía, la chica rubia estaba parada ahí en una esquina, Lloyd supo que no podría dormir mientras ella estuviera ahí, acechándolo así que decidió hablarle

-¿Qué hacen aquí para divertirse? –La chica enrojeció

-No soy la persona más indicada para decirle eso joven Aurion…

-Me llamó Lloyd –Colette solo lo miro con una expresión de "¿Qué?" como si no hubiera entendido lo que decía- dije que me llamó Lloyd

-…como decía creo que yo no soy la persona más indicada para decirlo

-¿Por qué?

-No frecuento mucho esos sitios

-¿y que haces para divertirte?

-Escucho leyendas del cuenta cuentos del pueblo, se llama Regal, nadie cuenta las leyendas mejor que el en ningún sitió

-¿Cuándo las cuenta?

-¿Le interesa? –pregunto Colette con sorpresa y levantando un poco la cabeza, sus ojos aún no estaban a la vista pero Lloyd creyó ver un brillo azul en la zona donde deberían estar sus ojos- Los sábados a las 8:00 la gente se reúne a escuchar las leyendas de Regal

-Hoy es sábado y son las 7:40 ¿Por qué no estas allí?

-Tengo que servirle

-Pues te ordeno que me lleves ahí –Lloyd no era aficionado a escuchar leyendas pero quería saber más acerca de Colette (y además estaba totalmente aburrido)

Estaban caminando y a lo lejos Lloyd logró distinguir un grupo de gente sentados en círculo alrededor de un hombre

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mientras Kida y Sheena hablaban en la habitación de Sheena ¿El tema de conversación? Cierto pervertido pelirrojo

-¡Zelos es un pervertido! –exclamó Sheena

-¿Y eso es novedad?

-No pero es que…

Kida había sido mejor amiga de Sheena desde que ambas tenían 11 años, el padre de Sheena la había entrenado desde su nacimiento para ser caballera (ya me imagino un bebe con una espada), Sheena solía ser muy callada pero el día que Kida llegó buscando trabajo Sheena cambió y Sheena le debe eso a Kida

Por supuesto Kida no era tonta y sabía desde el principio que Zelos era todos los días quien alegraba a Sheena y que Sheena lo golpeaba todos los días de todas maneras (--U), pero que también lo quería mucho, Kida siempre sonríe cuando lo recuerda.

-Ok creo que si se propaso con Chocolat pero ¿que importa? –dijo Kida, Sheena rió nerviosamente y repitió lo que Kida dijo:

-Si, que importa…

8888888888888888888888888888888888

-Yo estaba pensando lo mismo –dijo Yuan dejando los papeles con los que estaba trabajando de lado y se levantó

Ambos se miraron con detenimiento de arriba abajo

-Es imposible que te haya visto –concluyó al fin Yuan- yo he vivido aquí toda mi vida, con suerte e he salido de este palacio unas 5 veces en mi vida y tu dijiste que acabas de llegar a Symphonia, es simplemente imposible que yo te conozca de algún lado

-¡Pero estoy segura! –dijo Martel, recordaba su imagen en el pasado clara como el agua, un Yuan más joven sentado en una silla en un cuarto

-Déjame trabajar –dijo Yuan y volvió a sus papeles

-…

8888888888888888888888888888

El hombre que estaba en medio de esa multitud tenía un cabello largo y azul, ojos azules y era bastante alto

-¡Regal! –gritó Colette y corrió hacia el

-Justo a tiempo Colette –dijo Regal

-¿Ósea que no llegamos tarde? –pregunto al fin revelando su cara en vivo y en directo, rebelando así unos perfectos ojos azules

Lloyd se sonrojo a la simple mirada de aquellos ojos, eran los más hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida (y vaya que había visto muchos ojos en su vida por sus viajes) todos los ojos de las personas que Lloyd eran impuros en algún sentido, ese azul reflejaba agua pura de manantial, la alegría que el aire lleva simplemente al pasar y vitalidad en enormes cantidades.

Lloyd solo se quedo mirando, distante a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el brillo que mostraban parecía moverse y tomar la forma de las cosas más hermosas de este mundo

-¿Y quien es el? –preguntó Regal apuntando al aún distante Lloyd

-Es una persona a la que sirvo, quería escuchar tus leyendas –dijo y sonrió

Lloyd volvió a este mundo cuando Colette cerró sus ojos al sonreír, el podría haberlos observado durante horas.

-Ah si, soy Lloyd Aurion, caballero de la mesa redonda

-Es un honor –dijo Regal con sarcasmo en su voz y luego le hizo una exagerada reverencia

-¡Es un rango muy elevado! –exclamo Lloyd al ver que no lo tomaba enserio

-Ya lo creo, pero si oyeras mis leyendas verías que no eres tanto como aparentas –dijo Regal con una voz de "Oh santo cielo soy un sabiondo"

-Tal vez ahora no pero seguro conseguiré que algún día TU mismo cuentes MI leyenda

-Espero grandes cosas de ti –dijo Regal con voz de profeta- bien, ¿Listos para escuchar mi leyenda?

-Claro –dijo Colette y se sentaron en el círculo

888888888888888888888888888888

Mientras en el cuarto de Kratos estaban el y Ren, nadie hablaba de nada, para Ren era un silencio incomodo pero para Kratos era bastante normal, ya todos lo conocemos, el no habla mucho.

De hecho Ren se estaba comenzando a aburrir pero no se atrevía a moverse o a hablar, Kratos solo estaba sentado puliendo su espada y el sonido la estaba matando, le daba los escalofríos de cuando alguien rasguña un pizarrón.

Ren se abrazo a si misma en un intento por hacer desaparecer esos molestos escalofríos y Kratos (Que siempre capta todo a su alrededor) lo notó

-¿Te causa escalofríos? –preguntó

Ren no respondió, aún no se sentía con el valor de decir nada ¿Por qué? A mi no me pregunten

-Ya no lo haré más –dijo Kratos asumiendo su silencio como un si y dejó la piedra con la que estaba afilando de lado

Ren dejo de mirar al suelo y con la poca confianza que tenía volteo a ver a el hombre al que servía, el ahora estaba mirando a la ventana, (no hay vidrio, recuerden que es un castillo) el viento agitaba su ya muy rebelde cabello de color extravagante (pero que se le ve genial jaja) y en sus ojos se reflejaba un atardecer

Ren sintió enseguida un calor en la cara y supuso que se estaba sonrojando y el solo pensar en eso la hizo sonrojarse más, miro al lado opuesto esperando que el Sr. Aurion no notara su sonrojo pero como a Kratos nunca se le escapa nada eso no fue la excepción, Kratos sonrió, parecía algo obvio que Ren estuviera sonrojada, Kratos no era un "as" del romance (aunque lo fuera en todo lo demás) supuso que simplemente era el rojo del atardecer reflejado en ella y luego pensó en las posibilidades (siempre piensa en las posibilidades)

-"_Aunque por otro lado…"_

888888888888888888888888888888888

El fin de este capitulo, se que los destinos no se rebelaron pero esto dará pie a que se rebelen así que no se pierdan "Más de un destino se rebela: parte 2: El Destino En Vivo Y En Directo" es que me gusta mucho esa frasecilla de "en vivo y en directo U

´

**Chica-anime 4ever: **Ya corregí tu apariencia en el capitulo correspondiente, ve a verla si quieres y ya leí tus fics y…ya

**Mi Friend: **No saliste tanto pero ahí saliste y ya vez como se hizo diferente a la que escribí y si lees esto tendrás que decir… ¡Albóndigas!...--U no se me ocurre nada mejor sabes --U


	5. Más de un destino se revela: pt 2

¡Hola! Gracias de nuevo por los reviews este… no se me ocurre nada que decir U así que la historia

8888888888888888888888888888888

_Y luego pensó en las posibilidades (siempre piensa en las posibilidades)_

_-"Aunque por otro lado…"_

888888888888888888888888888888

**Capitulo 4**

**Más de un destino se rebela: parte 2:**

"**Más de un pasado"**

Alguien tocó a la puerta de Kratos

-Pase –dijo el

Entonces alguien entro salvando a Ren de ser descubierta.

-Buenas tardes –dijo la mujer que entró- ¿Es usted Kratos? –preguntó

-Si soy yo –dijo el

-¿Me permite hablar con usted un segundo? –preguntó esa mujer, tenía cabello blanco y ojos azules con unas ropas naranjas

-Claro –y Kratos salió

Ren suspiro aliviada, ya tenía libertad de moverse, se estiro y se preguntó enseguida así misma mirando sus manos

-"_¿Qué pasa conmigo?_"

888888888888888888888888888888

Regal se aclaró la garganta, listo para contar su leyenda, Colette se veía ansiosa y Lloyd algo curioso mientras que el resto de la multitud (En su mayoría niños) se veía expectante e ilusionada

-Hace un tiempo –comenzó- En nuestra mismísima Symphonia hubo una guerra como la que vivimos en el hoy, esta guerra era contra Derris-Kharlan

¡…! -Lloyd, Colette y la multitud dieron una especie de ruido ahogado por la similitud con el presente

-En ese entonces hubo 2 guerreros fantásticos, un hombre y una mujer; la mujer tenía magia y grandes habilidades, era bastante alegre en cuanto a personalidad aunque no tenía buen equilibrio pues siempre se tropezaba con la nada, su nombre era Rhianna Brunel

Colette se sonrojo, le sonaba mucho a ella con eso de tropearse con la nada

888888888888888888888888888

Kida observó la melancolía en el tono de voz de su amiga Sheena y decidió que un paseo no le haría mal

-Vamos a pasear ¿Quieres? –preguntó Kida levantándose de donde estaba sentada

-Claro –dijo Sheena aparentando felicidad que no tenía

Claro que estaba feliz pero no "tanto", salieron y vieron a Chocolat

-¿Donde esta Zelos Chocolat? –pregunto Kida

-No lo se, dijo que quería irse y se fue a algún lado… quien sabe a donde se fue, realmente no lo vi

-Hm… ok no te preocupes lo buscaremos por ti

-¿¡Que?! ¿¡Porque?! –pregunto Sheena algo sonrojada y enojada

-¡Por Chocolat! –exclamó Chocolat como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

8888888888888888888888888888

Mientras con Yuan y Martel…

Martel no se explicaba de donde había visto a Yuan porque estaba SEGURA de que lo había visto en algún sitio TENÍA que haberlo visto de algún sitio pero entonces… entonces lo recordó, lo recordó como si hubiera sido ayer, no, lo recordó aún mejor, lo recordó como si hubiera sucedido hace 3.7 segundos ¡O menos!

-¡Ya lo recordé! –exclamó Martel de la nada

-¿Recordar que?

-Al fin recordé de donde te conozco

88888888888888888888888888888888

Mientras en el pasillo de las habitaciones, la mujer de cabello plateado y ojos azules dijo

-Mi nombre es Raine Sage, soy la sanadora del castillo

-Yo soy Kratos, ¿Para que me has llamado?

-Necesitaba conocerlo, es esposo de una mujer llamada Anna Harper (Yo invente el apellido esta medio chafa pero no importa) ¿No es así?

-Así es

-¿Es cierto que ella murió?

-Si, eso fue lo que pasó por desgracia

De la nada Raine comenzó a llorar y se lanzó hacia Kratos en lagrimas Kratos se quedo confundido por una fracción de segundo pero luego reacciono y no quiso preguntar por que lloraba si no que simplemente la abrazó confortándola de su desconocido sufrimiento

888888888888888888888888888

-El hombre en cambio tenía un gran corazón, -continuo Regal- peleaba con 2 espadas y no era el genio de la inteligencia –la gente rió- su nombre era Kaito Harper…No fueron sus poderes los que los llevaron a ser unos guerreros tan grandes, eso es seguro…pero nadie sabe que fue…ellos combatieron contra Derris-Kharlan solos porque nadie quiso ayudarlos y perdieron –Todos dieron una especie de "¡¡Gasp!!"- así, Derris-Kharlan tomo parte de nuestras tierras y ahora viene por más –dijo Regal terminando su relato

La gente le aplaudió y el hizo reverencias, finalmente la gente se fue disipando.

-¡Regal! ¿Es cierta tu leyenda? –pregunto Colette

-Igual que todas las que he contado y contare, si me disculpan, hasta pronto –dijo, se puso una capa de viaje y se fue

Colette se quedo en su sitio pensando y algo nerviosa, Lloyd la miro y le pregunto

-¿Esta todo bien? ¿Qué hay con la leyenda?

-La heroína que menciono se llamaba Rhianna Brunel ¿Cierto? –Lloyd asintió- creo que ella es ancestro mío…el nombre de mi bisabuela era ese…Rhianna Brunel

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! –dijo Lloyd con sorpresa

-No, es cierto, supe que fue caballera…la primera de hecho pero…no sabía que hubiera tenido magia ni un papel tan grande en la historia…

-Si eres su descendiente deberías ser maga

-¿¡Yo?! ¡Yo no se hacer magia!

-¡Tienes que saber!...Oye…hablando de eso de la descendencia creo que eso de Kaito Harper me parece conocido…

-No me digas que eres su descendiente…

-Mi mamá se apellidaba Harper…y creo que se supone que los hombres de mi familia tengan una "o" en sus nombres "LlOyd" "KratOs" "KaitO" ¿Entiendes?

-…Creo que más de un destino se ha revelado hoy

-¡Soy descendiente de—

Pero entonces paro por que Colette le había tapado la boca

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Tú me acogiste aquí una vez –dijo Martel

Flash back

Una niña cae rendida ante un enorme castillo, fortaleza solo digna de un rey o una reina, es más hasta de un _príncipe_, la niña estaba enferma al parecer pues estaba sudando y tenía calentura iba de camino al pueblo vecino a ver a sus tíos pero simplemente la enfermedad la había vencido, con las pocas energías que tenía toco a la enorme puerta de madera de ese gran castillo, salió un guardia

-¿Qué quiere? –pregunto el guardia

-Por favor… agua…algo… -dijo al borde del desmayo

-Aquí no es restaurante –dijo el guardia y la pateo para después cerrar la puerta en su cara

-¡Ah! –grito la niña adolorida en el suelo, fue entonces que visualizo la vaga imagen de un niño más o menos de su edad con cabello azul a su lado no sabía si el chico venía del castillo o si estuvo ahí todo el tiempo pero estaba ahí

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto el chico- mi nombre es _Yuan _

-Soy…_Martel_ –dijo la niña respirando agitadamente

-No te vez bien ¿Quieres agua? –Martel asintió incapaz de hablar y luego se desmayo

Ella despertó después y estaba en una cama con agua y medicinas a su lado, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hotel, se sentía mejor pero no del todo bien vio una nota entre el agua y las medicinas que decía

_Martel.-_

_No me lo agradezcas hoy pues nos volveremos a ver algún día, te lo prometo_

_Yuan_

Talvez no era muy poético o extravagante pero era algo, algo que Martel apreciaría y ella estaba segura de que lo recordaría…por siempre

Flash back

-Gracias –dijo Martel

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Gold crystal: Ya** vez que esto es muy diferente pero dime si igual te gusta

**Jessiai: **Creo que habra un poco de Kratos/Raine pero no te garantizo que queden juntos al final pero no defraudare a una lectora, gracias por comentar y sigue leyendo ((no quieres salir en la historia?? Solo dime como quieres llamarte y como eres y apareceras por ejemplo Kida y Ren son unas lectoras ))

**Chica-anime 4ever:** Que bueno que te gusta mi fic jaja y ya leí uno de tus fics de Naruto ((Donde metiste a los de ToS U)) me gusta y tienes que subir el tuyo de ToS

Gracias por sus reviews y aquí tengo el nuevo capitulo ya lo vieron y síganme dejando sus reviews, no olviden que pueden aparecer en la historia si lo piden y no se preocupen que este fic solo esta en el comienzo


	6. Harta de ser salvada

Aro… hola gracias gold crystal, Chica-anime 4ever por sus reviews me encanta que lean mi historia y adivinen…un capitulo extra-largo solo para ustedes que me dijeron que se les hacían cortos los capítulos XD así que este TIENE que ser más largo porque son unas 6 paginas del Word así que mas les vale que lo disfruten eh!!!

P.D.: perdón por la tardanza UUU es que me medio bloquee

888888888888888888888888

_No me lo agradezcas hoy pues nos volveremos a ver algún día, te lo prometo_

_Yuan_

Talvez no era muy poético o extravagante pero era algo, algo que Martel apreciaría y ella estaba segura de que lo recordaría…por siempre

Flash back

-Gracias –dijo Martel

88888888888888888888888888

-De…nada… -dijo Yuan en shock

Martel sonrió sonrojada y mirando a su derecha respiraba agitadamente, sentía que su corazón se paraba (lo que la hacía respirar así) se tocó el corazón _¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

Miro a Yuan que se veía confundido y la miraba, se le volvió a parar el corazón y volvió a mirar a su derecha, no bromeaba _¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?_

-S-si quieres ya puedes irte t-tengo que…que…pensar…en…algo –dijo Yuan algo confundido

-Ya –respiro- me voy- respiro- gra…-respiro- cias… -dijo Martel y salio, se sentía mareada

-_"¿Cómo lo recordó?" –_pensó Yuan

88888888888888888888888

Raine se calmo un poco y se levanto del hombro de Kratos

-P-perdona… -dijo Raine y se limpio una última lágrima

-Ahora que estas bien… ¿Te molestaría decirme porque llorabas?

-Anna Harper era mi mejor amiga…antes de que se casara contigo y se fueran de la ciudad… -soltó una lagrima- no puedo creer que murió –dijo con voz llorosa.

Kratos miró con tristeza un punto en el mármol del piso, el más que nadie lamentaba la muerte de su ya difunta esposa Anna…

8888888888888888888888

Kida y Sheena buscaban a Zelos por el gran castillo en cada esquina y rincón aunque realmente solo habían recorrido medio castillo

-¿Por qué rayos estamos buscando a Zelos? –pregunto Sheena fastidiada

-Necesito em… pedirle… algo –dijo Kida no muy segura

Sheena la miro con una expresión expectante y luego levanto una ceja, fue entonces cuando oyeron a alguien decir "Hey señoritas" y era _muy _obvio quien era así que ambas miraron y vieron al pervertido pelirrojo

-Zelos… -dijo Sheena levantando una ceja

-Hey ¿Cómo están? –Pregunto con entusiasmo y luego miro a Sheena con una expresión un poco… diferente por así decirlo- ¿Sheena quieres—?

-No –lo interrumpió Sheena

-Vamos… por favoooooooor –pidió Zelos

-¡No! –dijo Sheena ahora fastidiada

-Sheena dale una oportunidad –pidió Kida

-¡No! Ya lo hice y no fue lindo –dijo Sheena cruzándose de brazos

-Sheeeeeeenaaaaaaa –pidió Kida con ojos de cachorrito abandonado

-¡OK!

-¿¿Osea que…??

-Si,… -suspiro- saldré contigo –dijo Sheena aún cruzada de brazos y mirando a su izquierda

8888888888888888888888888

Colette le tapo la boca a Lloyd

-Perdón –dijo y quito su mano- mil disculpas joven Aurion pero en estos pasajes no puede gritar así, es peligroso

-¿Peligroso?

-Si este lugar es muy— ¡Eck!

Alguien le tapo la boca a Colette

-¡Colette! –"_¿Desde cuando la llamaba por su nombre?_"

-"_¿Desde cuando me llama por mi nombre?_"

Lloyd trato de sacar sus espadas pero… no las traía

-¡Maldición!

Colette tratada de soltarse pateando a su agresor pero este no desistía y la cargo en su hombro como a un saco; Colette se veía molesta, definitivamente eso no le gustaba para nada

Luego llegaron más tipos "X" de la nada y los rodearon en ese callejón tan angosto por el que andaban, Lloyd miro a su alrededor buscando una salida pero estaban totalmente bloqueados, se puso en posición de batalla listo para lo que viniera.

-¡Golpéenme si pueden! –dijo Lloyd retador

-¡No sr. Irving! –Grito Colette quitándose la mano del hombre que la sujetaba de encima - ¡Por favor corra! –pidió Colette… no a eso debería llamársele más bien suplica por su tono de voz

-¡Ni loco¡No te voy a dejar aquí! Y además…estos tipos necesitan una buena paliza –dijo tronándose los nudillos con una sonrisa que denotaba independencia y autosuficiencia

-¡Por favor váyase¡Alguien más vendrá!...eventualmente supongo…

-¿Cómo que alguien? –dijo golpeando a uno de los agresores en el estomago- ¿Qué no puedo ayudarte yo?

-¿¡No entiende?!

-¿Qué tengo que entender? Nadie te salvara si yo te salvó primero –dijo y pateo a 2 que se le acercaban por la izquierda- son gente mala y te capturaron

-¡Argh¡Odio que la gente me salve! Lo han hecho mucho ¿y sabes que¡Ya me canse! Usted es rico, un noble a usted ¿Qué le va a importar si yo estoy harta o lo que me pase? Si me llevaran usted—¡¡Whoa!!

-¡Calla! –grito su agresor agitándola

-Podría dejarme y le darían una sirvienta más competente –dijo Colette y luego golpeo al hombre enorme que la sostenía- ¡Déjeme!

Lloyd vio sus ojos tristes y frustrados… no como las alegres albercas sin fondo que vio antes en el lugar donde deberían estar sus ojos, ya no estaba intentando soltarse solo estaba resignada a ser secuestrada, eso a Lloyd le causo tristeza, era indescriptible y lo destruía por dentro (sin razón aparente) era extraño…

El hombre que sostenía a Colette en brazos frunció el ceño y bajo a Colette para después empujarla hacía Lloyd

-¡Ya estoy harto¡Aniquílenlos! A los 2…

88888888888888888888888888

Kratos regreso a la habitación con Ren

-¿Termino? –pregunto Ren

Kratos asintió con la cabeza más en sus pensamientos que en el mundo real o debería decir más en sus _recuerdos _que en el mundo real.

-¿L-le pasa algo señor? –pregunto Ren un poco asustada por el comportamiento del hombre al que servía, por lo poco que lo conocía no sabía si el se comportara a si de vez en cuando pero igual algo en su interior le decía que Kratos no estaba bien

Kratos no le respondió y solo se sentó en su cama y se quito su capa de viaje (ya saben la cosa morada que trae encima de…¿¿su ropa morada??) para después acostarse

-¿¿Se-señor?? –Pregunto Ren ahora más asustada- ¿Q-que le pasa?

Kratos se sacudió la cabeza _¿Qué le pasaba?_

-Nada –dijo Kratos, sonaba diferente, sonaba _inseguro_

_-"¿Inseguro¿El¿El inseguro? No es normal"_ Em… disculpe se que no me conoce y que talvez piense que no soy una persona muy de fiar o que soy una gran entrometida pero…si quiere o si _lo necesita_ puede hablar conmigo –dijo Ren y sonrió

-_"Que bonita sonrisa" –_se sacudió la cabeza- Realmente no es nada_ "Algún día…cuando confié más en ti estoy seguro, te lo contare"_

88888888888888888888888

Colette se puso en modo de defensa enseguida y sin titubear definitivamente _no iba a ser salvada hoy_.

-¡Pero jefe¡No podemos¡El chico es muy fuerte¡Y nosotros somos solo una pandilla de segunda! –grito uno de los hombres de la pandilla

-¡No me interesa que clase de pandilla crees que somos! Solo mátenlos ¡¡¡¡YA!!!!

Toda la pandilla se lanzó contra nuestros 2 héroes

-¿¿Lista?? –pregunto Lloyd

Colette no estaba segura de lista para _que _exactamente pero igual asintió con un rápido movimiento con la cabeza, estaba lista para _todo._

Pero en un parpadeo toda la pandilla estaba en el suelo, noqueada y solo el jefe quedo de pie en shock un shock casi tan grande como el de Colette que dejo su posición de defensa volviendo a la normal

Colette volteo a ver a Lloyd que seguía en su misma posición pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara _¿Que había echo?_

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Boo! –dijo Lloyd como asustándolo

-¡¡¡Ah!!! –grito el y salió corriendo

Ya que se alejo Colette a medio recuperase de su shock hablo con la poca confidencia que le quedaba después de ver tal cosa

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? –quiso preguntar pero se estaba quedando a medias

-Nunca supiste porque estoy en la mesa redonda ¿Cierto? –Pregunto Lloyd, Colette negó con la cabeza- Tengo súper velocidad "Velocidad luz"

Colette sonrió y luego volvió a su expresión (y posición) normal bajando la cabeza sin que se vieran sus ojos (de nuevo)

-¿Quiere regresar ahora? –pregunto aún con poca confidencia

-¡Seguro! Ya hice mi ejercicio diario

Entonces caminaron de vuelta al castillo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Presea fue a la fuente del castillo a aclarar un poco sus ideas, tanta platica de Lyla la había confundido (y no es muy difícil confundirla) pero también la había sacado de sus casillas (y eso si es muy difícil) así que fue a la fuente simplemente a relajarse

Entonces miro a unos arbustos y presintió algo, no es que no lo hubiera presentido desde antes pero había decidido no otorgarle la ventaja del incógnito.

-Sal –dijo ella

Nada.

-Se que estas ahí

Nada.

-¿¿Es que me obligaras a ir por ti??

Nada.

Presea se levanto, su larga capa de viaje se arremolino con el viento y camino hacia los arbustos, nada, ella sonrió (Aunque parezca casi imposible) y sacó su enorme hacha de su cinturón, la tomo cuidadosamente por la parte del filo para poder golpear con el mango y golpeo la nada, pero al parecer realmente golpeo _algo._

-¡Gah! –dijo ese _algo._

Presea volvió a sonreír al cuando vio un bulto de invisibilidad tornarse visible y ver quien era, un joven de cabello plateado, luego volvió a donde estaba sentada y dijo

-No es bueno espiar a otras personas

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –dijo sobandose la cabeza

-No te lo puedo explicar¿Quién eres?

-Genis Sage

-Vaya nombre –dijo y metió la mano en la fuente creando pequeñas ondas

-¿Quién eres tu? –pregunto Genis aún asombrado

-Presea Combatir, caballera de la mesa redonda

-¡Lo lamento! Disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita Combatir – (eso suena muy extraño por alguna razón .)

-No te disculpes, agradezco tu falta de formalidad

-¿Lo hace?

-Si

-…-Genis se quedo callado un rato

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Y ese fue el capitulo largo que pidieron, los capítulos serán así de largos de ahora en

Adelante, comenten si tienen objeciones y gracias otra vez por los reviews


	7. Las lecciones

Hola!! Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios en mi anterior capitulo y seguiré haciendo mis capítulos tan largos como pueda así que estén alerta con este si?? Habrá cierto avance en algunas historias… y ¡¡al fin será un nuevo día!!

88888888888888888888888888888888

-No te disculpes, agradezco tu falta de formalidad

-¿Lo hace?

-Si

-…-Genis se quedo callado un rato

88888888888888888888888888888888

**Capitulo 6**

**Las lecciones**

-¿Cómo haces eso? –pregunto Genis

-¿Qué?

-Eso… sabias donde estaba

-Para eso se necesita un alto nivel de magia –dijo Presea sin mirarlo (jaja me cae bien Presea)- y no todos pueden hacer magia

-¡Yo si!

Presea lo miro como dudando de su palabra

-Lo se, lo presentí desde el principio pero no logro captar su nivel

-¡Si! ¿Quieres una prueba?

-Eso sería bueno

-Si em… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que te deshagas por completo de… -Miro a su alrededor y arranco una hoja de un árbol –esta hoja- dijo y por fin volteo en dirección a Genis y por primera vez lo miro a los ojos, tenía que admitirlo, no era tan mal parecido como pensó que sería ((O al menos no es tan mal parecido a los 17))

Genis también miro bien a Presea por primera vez y era muy bonita (de 12 y de 17 según yo) ((Pero mas de 17 en mi historia jaja)) y sus ojos eran muy hermosos, eran grises ((o verdes o algo no recuerdo XD))

-¿Hola? –Pregunto Presea- Ya puedes empezar si así lo deseas

-…? ¡Ah! Si… -miro a todas partes

-No te preocupes, no hay nadie, puedo presentirlo

-…Ya quiero que me enseñes a hacer esa porquería de truco psíquico

Presea lo miro con desconcierto pues se tomaba todo muy literal y no entendía nada del sentido figurado ((Y cuando digo "_nada"_ significa **nada**))

-Lo digo en sentido figurado –dijo Genis con un poco de pena

-Claro… puedes continuar…

Genis asintió con la cabeza e hizo aparecer un círculo mágico a sus pies con inscripciones y runas por todas partes

-¡¡¡FIRE BALL!!! –grito juntando sus fuerzas en la punta de sus dedos y liberando 3 esferas de fuego que quemaron la hoja ((OJO: Como no tiene kendama tiene que concentrarse en su mano))- listo

-Es lento y no es efectivo –dijo ella- tienes magia pero necesitas entrenamiento

-¿¡Que?! ¡Pero si la queme toda!

Presea no respondió sino que solo estiro la mano y las cenizas se juntaron en ella volviendo a crear la misma hoja.

-Necesitas entrenamiento –repitió

-¡No! Nadie debe saber que tengo magia…

-¿Por qué?

Genis solo bajo la cabeza como si no pudiera decirlo

-Entiendo… ((¿¿Como que Presea entendió??)) ¿Quién te entrenara entonces?

-N-no lo se… por eso busco a mi hermana

-¿Quieres decir que no la encuentras?

-Quiero decir que es el único miembro de mi familia que sigue vivo pero no se como es ella ni su nombre… pero la buscare por siempre, debe ser una persona muy amable ((Ejem…)) y debe cocinar cosas deliciosas ((¡¡EJEM!!...)) vivo mi vida para encontrar a mi hermana

-¿Y cuando la encuentres?

-…No lo se

-Entonces yo te entrenare

-¿En serio? –Presea solo asintió con la cabeza- ¡Bien! –gritó y la abrazo ((De grande ya mas o menos se le quito la pena con las mujeres))

-De nada –dijo mirando a otra parte sonrojada-…Ya puedes soltarme sabes…

-Jeje si…perdón… -dijo soltándola y apartándose de ella

-No importa, empezaremos mañana, hoy quiero descansar un poco… -Genis asintió- entonces te veo aquí mañana a primera hora para que nadie nos vea ¿si?

-Claro, adiós –dijo y la reverenció

-Adiós –y se fue- _"Tal vez sentí magia en el pero también sentí que algo no estaba bien a su alrededor sentí un aura un tanto… malvada…lo estudiare más mañana…si se presenta"_

Y finalmente todos se fueron a dormir

8888888888888888888888888888888

A primera hora Presea estaba sentada en la misma fuente del día anterior y espero 5 minutos, pronto sintió la figura de Genis corriendo hacia ella

-Llegas tarde –dijo sin verlo antes de que el pudiera decir algo

-Perdone –dijo el respirando agitadamente- es que me quede dormido

-Que sea la última vez pupilo

-¿Pupilo?

-Es una forma elegante de decir aprendiz, bueno para comenzar quiero que te sientes a mi lado

-¿E-enseguida de t-ti? Perdón ¿De usted?

-Si, si no te molesta estar conmigo

-Para nada –dijo y se sentó con la cara bastante roja

-Veamos… -dijo, acto seguido abrió su mano y cerrando los ojos la puso frente a la cara de Genis quien se exalto con ese acto, en ese momento su mano emitió luces verdes, ella abrió los ojos y vio que funciono, su mano en efecto estaba verde

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Genis algo asustado

-Sh…-dijo moviendo su mano en un movimiento circular

-_"Me esta escaneando"_

-¡Auch! –gritó Presea mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-¿Qué paso Presea? Tu mano ya no brilla _"bien"_

-No lo se… es como si… una magia poderosa me hubiera dado un golpe mental…estoy sorprendida…nunca había sentido nada así

-¿Por qué? _"Porque nunca habías tenido un duelo mental con Genis Sage"_

-No percibo quien lo hizo… -dijo tocándose la cabeza para tratar de percibirlo- no…nada…

Genis se fingió sorprendido en el exterior pero en el interior sonreía de un modo que nunca creí que pudiera sonreír, se veía malvado ¿Por qué? Ni me pregunten

-Genis no podremos hacer el entrenamiento hoy porque –dijo tocándose la cabeza- me duele mucho la cabeza y…si no descanso no podré ver a—

Entonces paro pues cayó hincada en el pasto con mucho dolor.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Genis muy preocupado, y eso no lo estaba fingiendo- _"No sabía que le pudiera causar tanto dolor…"_-pensó y la ayudo a levantarse

-Gracias…-dijo Presea y continuo- si no descanso no podré ver al rey y a los otros caballeros hoy…

-…Lo entiendo –dijo el- _"¿Cómo se recupero tan rápido? ¿Estaría fingiendo? O es que solo es muy fuerte, para eso se necesita mucha voluntad y fuerza mental…"-_ Supongo que nos veremos luego… Presea…

-Si ugh… -se toco la cabeza- adiós –dijo y se fue caminando a su cuarto tambaleándose un poco, ese golpe mental le había causado un agudo dolor y un fuerte _shock._

Genis miro su propio reflejo en la fuente y se sintió… culpable

_-"Yo no quería hacer eso… no quería…pero no puede escanearme o me descubrirá y la necesito para entrenar y ser más fuerte…-_se miro las manos-_también para saber como controlarme…"_

8888888888888888888888888888888

Después en una habitación del castillo solo se escuchaban ronquidos que provenían de un joven castaño dormido en su cama, hasta que una joven rubia, la sirvienta Brunel, quiso entrar al cuarto

-¿Joven Aurion? –Pregunto abriendo un poco la puerta y mirando-¿Joven Aurion? –volvió a preguntar más fuerte y abriendo la puerta en su totalidad, luego escucho los ronquidos y pensó "_El joven Aurion esta dormido"_ y entró, su cuarto estaba bastante desordenado a decir verdad _"Mejor lo despierto"_ pensó y se dirigió a su cama pero…

-¡Whoa! –grito la joven Brunel mientras caía de boca al suelo después de tropezarse con nada-auch…-dijo y se sobo la nariz-Oh-oh…

Después miro a Lloyd que para su suerte no se había despertado ((No se despierta con nada jaja)), Colette dio un suspiro de alivio y luego se acerco a su cama y sacudió su hombro delicadamente

-Joven Irving…-nada-Joven Irving…-dijo un poco más fuerte- Lloyd –dijo en voz alta pero sin gritar

-¿Qué? ¿Eh? –Dijo Lloyd desconcertado mientras se levantaba de golpe pero de golpe de verdad porque se topo con la cabeza de Colette – ¡auch!

-¡Discúlpeme! –se excuso Colette como pudo haciendo una serie de reverencias

-Esta bien…Eres tu Colette, buenos días

-Buenos días joven Lloyd –dijo sonriendo y reverenciando

-¡A-ja!

-¿Qué?

-¡Me llamaste Lloyd! –dijo levantándose y apuntándole con el dedo, no lo dijo de un modo amenazante sino más bien de uno de "te gane"

-¡N-no lo hice! –negó Colette aunque muy al tanto de su error

-¡Claro que si!

-Um…Um… -dijo mirando al suelo con la cara roja

-Esta bien, te **ordeno** que me llames Lloyd y no "joven Aurion" –dijo con una voz que se parecía a la de Kratos más que a la suya

-Pero va contra el protocolo, contra las reglas contra—

Paro pues tenía el dedo de Lloyd en sus labios

-Desobedecer también va contra el protocolo y las reglas ¿No?

Colette asintió pues era lo único que podía hacer en ese estado.

-De acuerdo… -dijo y quito su dedo al fin, acto seguido miro el reloj de la pared- ¡Ya es tarde! –dijo asombrado

-Si señor um…Lloyd…para eso lo despertaba…aquí esta la ropa que dijo el rey que usara... –dijo pasándole unas ropas blancas dobladas

Lloyd miro esas ropas extrañando y las desdoblo

-Asco, ropa fina –Colette rió por lo bajo, por alguna razón el joven Aurion la hacía reír- ¿Qué es tan divertido? –Colette negó con la cabeza- me veré muy ridículo con esto… pero a quien le importa es solo un tonto traje jaja –dijo y luego miro a Colette, no tenía nada de especial esa mirada pero el hecho de recibir _esa mirada_ hizo sonrojar a Colette

-L-Lloyd…

P.O.V de Colette ((A.K.A. punto de vista de Colette))

_¿Por qué tartamudee? ¿Tengo miedo? ¿O es que me hizo mal el desayuno…? Tal vez si la señorita Raine cocino es muy probable…_

-Bueno ¿y que? ¿Ya me pongo el traje de payaso o que? ¿Voy a ponerme la tonta vestimenta y voy a la reunión no? –dijo hablando con ademanes lo que realmente me pareció algo gracioso jaja, reí por lo bajo de hecho

_¿Pero y este cambio de actitud? ¿Desde hace cuanto que no me rió "así"? fue raro sin duda pero no vale la pena quedarme todo el día pensando en ello_

Después el joven Aurion regreso de no-se-donde ni siquiera sabía que se había ido, me preguntaran porque es que aún lo llamo "joven Aurion" es porque aunque me obligue a llamarlo así el no lee mis pensamientos y aun no lo conozco lo suficiente como para llamarlo por su primer nombre así que…

-¿Y? –pregunto, ya se había cambiado de ropa

_Creo que lo hacían ver ridículo de su lado de la vida, con ropas de mercenarios y aventureros todos los días y todas esas ropas tenían "color"_ ((ejem rojo ejem…))_ esta era solo tela blanca._

_Pero de mi lado de la vida viendo siempre gente pobre a mi alrededor y a las sirvientas con los mismos uniformes de siempre se veía _sonrojo _bien…bastante bien de hecho…no se veía…mal…_

-Se ve bien joven Lloyd, yo no lo encuentro ridículo en ningún sentido, de hecho lo encuentro bastante elegante no se le ve mal

-Solo Lloyd ¿Si?, soy "tu" no "usted" ¿Entiendes? –Colette asintió- Pues yo si encuentro esta cosa bastante ridícula, me veo como un payaso

-No de ninguna manera señor…Lloyd… así se usa la ropa en Symphonia y además van a conocer princesas y ellas prefieren gente formal

-¿Vamos a conocer princesas?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Y este fue el fin de este capitulo (Y se me hizo muy largo UUU) espero que lo disfruten y opinen, próximo capitulo "Encuentro con la realeza" dejen sus reviews

Zelos69: no te preocupes la cita de Sheena y Zelos viene el próximo capitulo (Si no duran mucho con las princesas) pero si no llega hasta el próximo del próximo ñ-n, gracias por comentar

Chica-anime 4ever: que bueno que te gusto el anterior capitulo y quiero darte gracias por todos tus geniales reviews que me dan más ganas de continuar, perdón que no apareciera Ren en esta capitulo pero aparecerá en el siguiente tenlo por seguro, gracias por comentar

Gold crystal: que bueno que te gusta mi historia (Sr. P y Mr. T mandan saludos) P.D.: son el mismo, gracias por comentar


	8. Encuentro real, un nuevo caballero

Hola gracias de nuevo a todos por sus reviews que me animan a seguir cada vez capítulos más largos y más rápido cada vez ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Nota: Seguimos en el POV de Colette

888888888888888888888888888888888888

_-Solo Lloyd ¿Si?, soy "tu" no "usted" ¿Entiendes? –Colette asintió- Pues yo si encuentro esta cosa bastante ridícula, me veo como un payaso_

_-No de ninguna manera señor…Lloyd… así se usa la ropa en Symphonia y además van a conocer princesas y ellas prefieren gente formal_

_-¿Vamos a conocer princesas?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"**E****ncuentro con la realeza, un nuevo caballero"**

**Capitulo 7**

-Eso dijo el rey –dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Qué tienen de especial unas princesas?

-No sabría decirles pues nunca las he visto pero dicen que son muy hermosas…

-¿Cómo? ¿Hermosas?

¿Quién se cree? Eso sonó bastante superficial en verdad…

-B-bueno si em… eso dicen…

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos! –Dijo y me jalo del brazo a la salida y caminamos un tiempo, estaba esperando a que se diera cuenta de algo pero como no paso tuve que decir algo

-Señor, ¿sabe a donde va? –el se detuvo a pensar un segundo

-…no

-¿Qué tal si yo lo guío?

-Jeje… es una buena idea –dijo el algo sonrojado con una mano tras la nuca

Parecía algo tonto pero se notaba que tenía buenas intenciones, el amo Lloyd al parecer es una buena persona…algo superficial talvez pero buena al fin me salvo… aunque yo no quería ser salvada…por una vez se iba yo podría haberlo echo sola con mis poderes y… bueno, no importa es una buena persona.

Fin del POV de Colette

Finalmente guiados por Colette llegaron a la sala de tronos donde vieron al rey Dorr, a la reina Clara, al príncipe Yuan (¡no me acostumbro!) y a las princesas Aisha e Hilda sentados en sus respectivos tronos.

Entonces sonó una trompeta que había hecho sonar nuestro buen amigo Genis y acto seguido desenrollo un papel

-Sus majestades –comenzó a decir- les presento a los caballeros de la mesa redonda, Yuan Furriel ((Invente el apellido XD)), Dorr Furriel, Lloyd Aurion, Presea Combatir, Sheena Fujibayashi, Zelos Wilder y Neil ((Otro apellido inventado)) Marlon.

Todos los caballeros reverenciaron ante las personas de la realeza que tenían enfrente ((Excepto los que ya eran de la realeza))

-Y les presento a la reina Clara de Furriel –todos aplaudieron- y a las princesas Aisha Furriel e Hilda Furriel –también aplaudieron

Lloyd por alguna razón estaba mirando a Hilda, no podía negar que ella era bastante atractiva…

-Atención caballeros –dijo Genis- Mi nombre es Genis Sage, un aplauso a la familia real

Las únicas que aplaudieron realmente fueron Colette y Martel aunque Martel solo dio un aplauso y guardo silencio al ver que nadie lo hacía (salvo Colette), no hay otro modo de describir a Colette, ella es una persona de bien

Lloyd no entendía como no le daba vergüenza pero cuando Colette abrió los ojos sus preguntas se fueron al bajo mundo (al desagüe)

No podía auto-engañarse, talvez Hilda era una mujer muy hermosa y aunque sus ojos tenían un lindo color nunca le llegarían a los tobillos a los ojos de Colette, estaban bellos y brillantes como la primera vez que los vio con ese brillo especial que denota felicidad muy característico de ella.

-Bien caballeros –comenzó Dorr- ya que han conocido a mis hijas y a mi esposa y por consecuencia a toda la familia real tenemos que ir al salón de planeaciones

-¿Y que haremos ahí? –pregunto Lloyd

-…planear… -respondió Zelos redundando en lo obvio

-Ah si eh… ya lo sabía –dijo con una gota de sudor anime imaginario en su cabeza misma que apareció en las cabezas de los demás menos Colette. ((Pobre Lloyd esta medio tontito XD))

Luego todos fueron al salón de planeaciones incluyendo a las sirvientas, era el mismo salón donde todos ellos se habían conocido por primera vez, se sentaron y sus respectivas sirvientas permanecieron a sus lados.

-Primero que nada bienvenidos a la mesa redonda

-Gracias –respondieron todos de un modo cortes

-Les tengo un aviso, quiero anunciarles que he decidido que la mesa redonda tenga 8 integrantes

"¿8?" "¿Quién será el otro?" "¡Espero que sea mi papá!" se oía que nuestros jóvenes caballeros decían

-El nuevo integrante es Kratos Aurion, el padre de Lloyd Aurion –anunció Dorr y de una cortina tras el salieron el y Ren

-¡Lo hizo señor Aurion! –grito Ren ilusionada y se lanzo a el en un abrazo

Kratos se limito a sonreír ((¡Se limito a sonreír!)) y darle a Ren unas palmadas en la espalda para después mirar a Lloyd

-Muy bien papá –dijo Lloyd y elevo el pulgar en señal de aprobación

-Bienvenido –saludo Neil y ofreció su mano en señal de amistad ((me cae mal Neil por eso casi no sale jaja XD))

-Gracias –respondió y acepto su saludo estrechando su mano

-Ahora que se conocen les diré lo que sigue, un pequeño entrenamiento, síganme

Todos se quedaron con una cara de interrogación ¿A que se refería con "un pequeño entrenamiento"?

Caminaron hasta el patio y Zelos hablaba con Sheena

-Esas princesas si que estaban—

Pero paro pues Sheena le dio un golpe en la cabeza que rápidamente le saco un chichón enorme.

-¿¡Que hice?!

-Por fin acepte salir en una cita contigo después de que las ultimas 16 te quedaste al final con otra mujer y mira lo que estas diciendo, se nota que no me tomas enserio

-No, no Sheena –dijo queriendo reparar el daño- solo fueron 12 –pero fallando rotundamente

Sheena apretó los puños y mirando al lado opuesto se adelanto, Zelos se rasco la cabeza, como era que la única mujer que _realmente_ quería era la única que no se interesaba en el de un modo compulsivo y obsesivo pero tenía que aceptarlo, talvez eso le gustaba de ella, no era parte de la multitud, no hacía lo que hacía por moda lo hacía porque ella era así y ya.

Decidió que ser el no lo iba a ayudar en nada para conquistar a Sheena y decidió que el tendría que… ((Música dramática)) _cambiar._

Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño terreno con dianas, muñecos para golpear, cosas para saltar, pistas de obstáculos y todo lo que debía estar en un área de entrenamiento.

-Este será el campo de entrenamiento -anunció Dorr- aquí entrenaremos

No era necesario que lo explicara pues realmente era obvio

-¿Podemos retirarnos señor? –pregunto Lyla humilde (no pensé que pudiera ser humilde)

-No, quiero que sirvan a los caballeros como puedan, si quieren una bebida o necesitan una toalla tráiganselas

-Si señor –respondió Martel con una rápida reverencia

El entrenamiento comenzó, casi nunca se veía a Lloyd pues con su velocidad andaba por todos lados, se podía ver a Zelos practicando con su espada, a Neil con una gran lanza, a Sheena invocando espíritus o grabando símbolos en papel sagrado para nuevas técnicas, a Presea se le veía haciendo ejercicio y meciendo su hacha de un lado a otro, Dorr se estiraba pues no estaba en buenas condiciones para la batalla considerando su edad, Kratos cortaba varios trozos de madera o incluso el mismísimo aire y Yuan simplemente estaba luciéndose haciendo maniobras complicadas con su doble espada ((ya saben de cual estoy hablando pero no se como se llama))

Pasaron algunas horas y estaba atardeciendo, Dorr bastante cansado dijo

-Se termina el entrenamiento por hoy, regresemos a la sala de planeaciones

POV de Zelos

Fue un día duro, estoy muy cansado todo este ejercicio esta de locos pero me mantiene en buena forma

-Camina Zelos –dijo Sheena, la hermosa Sheena que yo había ofendido más de una vez, después procedió a jalarme el cabello para que me moviera pero a pesar del dolor vale la pena, ella me esta tocando me esta, _poniendo atención._

-¡Me duele Sheena! –exclame pero no me dolía mucho en realidad es genial como una chica te golpea pensando que te duele pero nunca es así…bueno si algunas veces pero es entonces cuando tienes que fingir que no dolió…

-¡Deja de quejarte Zelos! Ya casi llegamos… -también me encanta que me grite y se enoje, no soy tan tonto como para hacerlo sin querer (¿no? O.o) es que sus mejillas se tornan rosadas y pudo oír su voz, me gusta Sheena porque se sabe defender y es una chica lo suficientemente ruda como para ser independiente y no necesitar un héroe a su lado porque como sabrán yo no soy _tan_ héroe…

-¡Pero me duele! –Talvez no soy muy bueno en esto de conquistar a Sheena pero para hacerla enojar sin duda soy el rey.

Hacerla enojar realmente no es para que…ya saben se enoje…sino para que olvide todos sus problemas y preocupaciones porque siempre que digo una tontería para hacerla enojar se ríe…antes de golpearme pero al golpearme se descarga en mi…y se siente mejor.

La idea es que después llegamos a la sala de planeaciones y Sheena me soltó el cabello y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares con Kida al lado de Sheena y Chocolat a mi lado y el rey comenzó

-El rey de Derris-Kharlan, Yggdrasil, ha programado un combate en esta carta dentro de 3 días y si no asistimos atacara Symphonia directamente lo que significa que _debemos_ asistir a esa batalla

-¿Qué armada enviara además de nosotros, majestad? –pregunto Presea

-Enviare al escuadrón femenino liderado por usted y la señorita Fujibayashi si ambas desean

-Con honor señor –respondió Sheena

-Usted es el jefe –dijo Presea

-Perfecto, durante 3 días entrenaran cuanto puedan pero primero planearemos la estrategia, todos piensen en una al final escogeremos la más eficiente y la modificaremos tanto como sea necesario –todos asentimos con la cabeza

Cada quien nos pusimos a pensar excepto el chico Aurion que se… ¿Durmió? No lo se al menos parece dormido… trate de concentrarme pero nunca fui bueno con esto, soy un buen peleador pero no un gran estratega

Después de media hora el rey Dorr pregunto

-¿Listos?

No quería quedarme ahí todo el día así que sin pensarlo hice algo a lo loco y asentí con la cabeza igual que todos los demás, excepto el chico que seguía dormido…

-Dígame su propuesta señor Wilder…

Pero la mala suerte me ataca de nuevo yo _tengo_ que ser el primero en dar mi propuesta, vi mi propuesta en el mapa, no entendía lo que había escrito así que comencé a inventar algo como me vino a la cabeza.

-Ah si um…mi…propuesta… este plan ce centra en mi…iré caminando y…em… ¿atacare?...y luego…me seguirán…jeje… -eso era todo lo que había en mi mente en ese momento, porque me fallas ahora mente…

-…Gracias señor Wilder una propuesta muy…original…

Todos dijieron sus propuestas ((Mucho mejores que la mía)) excepto Lloyd porque al despertarlo y no se le ocurrió nada, ni siquiera de improviso pero la que escogieron fue la del señor Aurion, Kratos.

Comenzaron a modificar la estrategia de Kratos y la fueron escenificando en un mapa

-¿Puedes repetir la ultima parte? –pregunto Lyla

-Em… si…

Ella no estaba encargada de escribir ni nada así, así que no se porque rayos se puso a escribirlo pero no importa

-Caballeros descansen, pues mañana entrenaremos más

Todos hicimos una mueca de desagrado, no habíamos entrenado todo el día hoy pero igual estábamos mucho más cansados de lo que algún día estuvimos

-Pueden retirarse

Fin del POV de Zelos

Todos se retiraron excepto Lyla que se quedo ahí un momento, cuando se aseguro de que todos se fueron dijo

-Ya puedes venir…

Un chiquillo apareció de entre las sombras, tenía cabello plateado y ojos azules con probablemente 12 años, de hecho, se parecía mucho a…

-¿Tienes los datos? –pregunto el niño

-Están todos aquí -dijo y le lanzo la libreta en la que antes escribió- asegúrate de entregar los datos al rey Yggdrasil, **Genis.**

-Considéralo echo –dijo el niño ahora identificado como Genis- Derris-Kharlan tendrá una victoria una vez más –dijo y desapareció

Después de eso Lyla se fue

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Espero haberlos dejado con ojo cuadrado con eso de la traición de Genis y Lyla y si no tratare más duro la próxima vez, Zelos se puso algo sentimental…lo se ¡pero seguirá! Lean mi otro fic de Tales antes de avanzar este avanzare al otro es un capitulo y un capitulo son los 60 amores y desamores, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo "Entrenamiento Rhianna y Kaito se revelan"


	9. Esto es guerra

Después de mi larga demora estoy de vuelta, los proyecto de derecho a examen escolares me atrasaron un poco pero igual espero que disfruten este capitulo, decidí cambiar el nombre del que puse que usaría en el anterior capitulo UU, les confesare que mi meta es conseguir 40 reviews en total ¿Me ayudarían verdad UU?

P.D.: Gracias por sus reviews y anímense a dejar un personaje que inventen para que entre en la historia

Disclaimer: La canción Frontlines y el grupo Pillar no me pertenecen ni estoy asociada a ellos de ninguna manera

Letra de la canción

¨¨ Traducción por hecha por mi ¨¨ ((porque esta en ingles aunque no se preocupen porque mi ingles es muy bueno ))

88888888888888888888888

_Un chiquillo apareció de entre las sombras, tenía cabello plateado y ojos azules con probablemente 12 años, de hecho, se parecía mucho a…_

_-¿Tienes los datos? –pregunto el niño_

_-Están todos aquí -dijo y le lanzo la libreta en la que antes escribió- asegúrate de entregar los datos al rey Yggdrasil, __**Genis.**_

_-Considéralo echo –dijo el niño ahora identificado como Genis- Derris-Kharlan tendrá una victoria una vez más –dijo y desapareció_

_Después de eso Lyla se fue_

888888888888888888888888

"**Rhianna y Kaito se revelan, **

**Esto es guerra"**

**Capitulo 8**

Al terminar el entrenamiento Neil se dirigió al cuarto de tronos para cuidar a Hilda como se le fue ordenado, Presea volvió a la fuente, Zelos y Sheena no pudieron ir a su cita por cuestiones del entrenamiento, Yuan y Dorr fueron a sus habitaciones al igual que Kratos y Lloyd

-¿Le importaría si salgo un momento señor Lloyd? –pregunto Colette

-¿Por qué, a donde vas?

-Necesito ir con Regal…

-¿Para que?

-Debo debo más sobre mi bis-abuela Rhianna Brunel…

-¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado…también necesito averiguar sobre Kaito Harper…voy contigo

-De acuerdo –dijo Colette sonriente- ¡en marcha--¡Whoa! –dijo y se tropezó, su nariz chocando rígidamente con el suelo frío de mármol de los pasillos

-¡Colette! –exclamo Lloyd

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe, lo siento

-No te disculpes

-Ah si…lo siento…

-¡Escucha!...no importa ya vamos

-Ok –dijo Colette sonriente

Entonces caminaron a la casa de Regal era pequeña pero estaba bien echa y en buenas condiciones, Colette toco la puerta, Regal abrió, tenía un libro en la mano y unos pequeños lentes (Regal con lentes O.o) y al verlos dijo

-Hola Colette, Hola sr. Aurion, un gusto verlos por este lugar, cuéntenme ¿A que vienen? Hoy no es sábado, hoy no cuento leyendas

-Queremos saber más sobre la leyenda que contaste el sábado anterior, sobre los héroes Rhianna y Kaito

-Rhianna y Kaito…no se para que lo quieren ni voy a preguntar pero si les voy a ayudar, pasen por favor –dijo y entro a la casa

-Las damas primero –dijo Lloyd dando paso con una ademán (Que padre aún existía la caballerosidad entonces XD)

-Gracias –dijo Colette y entro a la casa

Al estar ambos en la casa Regal hizo un gesto para que se sentaran y así lo hicieron, después el se puso a buscar entre sus estanterías algo y lo encontró, era un libro que parecía escrito a mano.

-Aquí esta la leyenda –dijo y se los entrego

Ellos hojearon el libro y Colette leyó en voz alta

-Sus poderes les fallaron a ambos porque no pudieron cumplir lo más preciado

-¿Lo más preciado? –pregunto Lloyd

-Se refiere a una promesa –aclaro Regal- sigan leyendo –Colette continuo

-Kaito no pudo completar lo que prometió, lo que le dijo que haría, eso destrozó a Rhianna y en por tanto a Kaito también, los poderes de ambos se alimentaban de lo que sentían, sentirse destrozados, los destrozaba…literalmente –dijo Colette tragando saliva ¿Y si sus poderes la destrozaban a ella¡O a Lloyd!

Al parecer Lloyd pensó lo mismo pues en su cara se veía sorpresa innegable

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes 2? –pregunto Regal al verlos tan preocupados

-T-tenemos que irnos –dijieron ambos a la vez tartamudeando

-Ok… adiós—

-¡Adiós! –gritaron ambos apurados saliendo de ahí y corrieron, al llegar a una distancia segura de Regal y su casa, jadeante, Lloyd dijo

-¿O sea que mis poderes pueden destruirme?

-Así parece…pero como bien dice el dicho "Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte" –dijo sonriente tratando de animarlo

-Al menos tú no tienes poderes…

Colette se estremeció, es cierto, aún nadie sabía que ella tenía poderes pero no podía más que ocultarlos, al menos hasta que _EL_ lo recordara.

-Ni mi papá… ¿Debería decirle que el es descendiente de Kaito también?

-¿Tiene poderes?

-Pues no…pero si es muy habilidoso ((Ojo: esta palabra si existe aunque no parezca)) con la espada, creo que no le diré nada

-¡Pero es su padre!

-Ya tengo 17, soy totalmente independiente –dijo apuntándose a si mismo para después estirarse- Regresare al castillo –anunció- ¿Vienes o te quedas?

-Me quedare un rato, gracias, adiós

-Adiós –se despidió el también

En cuanto Lloyd se hubo ido Colette dio un pequeño paseo y luego encontró una flor marchita, un girasol para ser exactos, su expresión se torno triste y se puso a la altura del girasol.

-Un buen momento siempre tiene que acabar –se dijo a si misma con un suspiro y puso sus manos alrededor del girasol- pero… -sus manos emitieron un brillo dorado y la flor volvió a la vida- acaban para renacer como nuevos y fantásticos momentos –dijo para si con una sonrisa

88888888888888888888

Mientras tanto Presea estaba en esa fuente ((como le gusta esa fuente…)) Una mujer de cabello plateado hasta los hombros se le acerco al verla tan sola y la saludo

-Hola –respondió Presea tratando de no parecer grosera pues estaba "muy ocupada" pensando en sus propios asuntos, el agua le daba claridad a su mente de alguna manera

-Mi nombre es Raine –dijo la mujer ahora identificada como Raine

-¿Raine que? –pregunto Presea interesada pues le recordaba mucho a…

-…No lo se –dijo ella

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas?

-Hace 10 años que perdí la memoria, por un golpe fatal en el cráneo ((¡¡Se que su mamá fue la que perdió la memoria y eso pero ahora ella es la que la perdió!!)) Solo recuerdo mi primer nombre y una que otra amiga de la infancia…realmente solo una…pero recientemente me enteré que murió…yo tenía esperanzas de que me recordara quien era yo… lo siento he sido muy abierta…es solo que tenía que desquitarme

-Esta bien –dijo Presea sin más

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Presea Combatir, caballera de la mesa redonda

-Yo soy la doctora de la armada, es un gusto

-Un gusto también

Después de eso el día termino y entrenaron 3 largos días (Sin mucha novedad realmente y por eso no los escribiré).

A la madrugada del cuarto día, todos tuvieron que despertar ((Lo que fue difícil para Lloyd)) porque la guerra se aproximaba, era hoy.

Todos tomaron sus armas, se pusieron su ropa de batalla, hicieron sus estiramientos de último minuto y fueron al campo destinado para la batalla.

-¿Todos recuerdan el plan? –pregunto Dorr

Sus guerreros simplemente asintieron con determinación sin quitar la mirada del batallón desplegado ante ellos, los superaban en número pero nunca en fuerza, o al menos eso creían

Songfic Frontlines por Pillar ((Recomiendo que bajen esta canción para entenderle mejor al Songfic además de que es genial))

It's not like I'm walking in the valley of the shadow and death

¨¨ No es que este caminando solo en el valle de la sombra y la muerte ¨¨

Todos dieron un paso al frente en señal de que estaban listos, sabían que podían morir pero si lo hacían, lo harían con honor y al lado de sus amigos

Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet

¨¨ Párate al lado de otro porque no se ha acabado ¨¨

Realmente eso ni siquiera había empezado y el nerviosismo ya corría a máxima velocidad por las venas de todos los combatientes

I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down

¨¨ Estaría dispuesto a apostar que si no nos retractamos… ¨¨

Sheena y Zelos se miraron, con el entrenamiento ya no les alcanzo para tener una cita y quizás no viviría ninguno.

You and I will be the ones holding the crown in the end

¨¨ Tu y yo seremos los que estaremos sosteniendo la corona al final ¨¨

Dorr miro a su hijo Yuan decidido de que ambos conservarían la corona y el reino de Symphonia, no solo por ellos sino por la reina y las princesas

When it's over you can say "well done"

¨¨ Cuando termine podrás decir "bien hecho" ¨¨

-No te mueras Lloyd –dijo Kratos a su hijo ((Ya le faltaba su frase))

-No lo haré papá, podrás decirme "bien hecho" cuando esto termine

But not yet 'cuz it has only begun

¨¨ Pero aún no porque esto apenas comienza ¨¨

-Pero aún no Lloyd –dijo Kratos admirando el batallón frente a el, esperando que saliera el sol para poder atacar- esto aún no empieza

So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones

¨¨ Así que anímate y sígueme, somos los únicos ¨¨

Lloyd miro al batallón, si el fuera el capitán realmente les hubiera dado unas palabras de aliento a estos caballeros asustados, Lloyd dio un suspiro y sin autorización alguna comenzó a dar un discurso

To fight this thing until we've won

¨¨ Para luchar esta batalla hasta que ganemos ¨¨

-¡Somos los únicos que vamos a luchar esta guerra!, eso significa que somos los únicos que podemos ganarla o perderla… Todos tenemos algo de valor en Symphonia

We drive on and don't look back

¨¨ Nosotros seguimos y no miramos atrás ¨¨

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, hay que hacer lo que vinimos a hacer, a defender lo que vinimos a defender, todos tienen una casa, familia, talvez hijos o esposa

It doesn't mean we can't learn from the past

¨¨ Eso no significa que no podamos aprender del pasado ¨¨

-Hay muchas cosas en el pasado que nos pueden servir de enseñanza, como bien dice el dicho que me dijo alguien muy especial ((A.K.A: Colette)) "Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte" y tanto pasado que tenemos, hemos de ser muy fuertes

All the things that we might done wrong

¨¨ Todas las cosas que tal vez hicimos mal ¨¨

-También todos hemos hecho errores y es parte de la vida pero hoy no nos podemos permitir dar un paso en falso, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes muera

We could've been doing this all along

¨¨ Pudimos hacer esto desde el principio ¨¨

-Ahora lucharemos con coraje y con valor como siempre hemos hecho y si no lo hemos hecho así siempre es hora de reivindicar nuestros actos ¿¡Quien esta conmigo?! –grito con el puño en alto

Everybody with your fists raised high

¨¨ Todos con sus puños bien arriba ¨¨

Todos levantaron sus puños y dieron un grito de aprobación, 20 segundos para el amanecer aproximadamente y no había un padre más orgulloso que Kratos en ese momento, en ese momento hasta el se había conmovido un poco

Let me hear your battle cry tonight

¨¨ Déjame escuchar tu grito de guerra ¨¨

Salió el sol y todos los guerreros de ambos bandos gritaron, a la cabeza del grupo iba el rey Dorr, y a la cabeza del otro grupo iba su rey, Yggdrasil.

Stand beside or step aside

¨¨ Sigue el ritmo o da paso ¨¨

Ambos bandos chocaron en una feroz batalla de lanzas, hachas y espadas, siguieron el plan de Kratos al empezar

We're on the frontlines

¨¨ Estamos en las líneas frontales ¨¨

Pero el enemigo parecía conocer sus movimientos _casi como si conocieran sus planes_, los guerreros estaban siendo heridos uno a uno.

And we'll be carrying on until the day it doesn't matter anymore

¨¨ Y seguiremos luchando hasta el día que ya no importe más ¨¨

-¡Conocen nuestros movimientos! –advirtió Sheena

-¿¡Como?! –pregunto Lloyd dando un espadazo a un hombre que le llegaba por atrás

Step aside you forgot what this is for

¨¨ Da paso y quítate, ya olvidaste por que luchamos ¨¨

-¡No lo se! –gritó Sheena dando una patada al mismo hombre que Lloyd lastimo

-¡No te rindas¡Tenemos que luchar por Symphonia!

We fight to live, we live to fight

¨¨ Luchamos para vivir y vivimos para luchar ¨¨

Por alguna razón a solo una semana de conocer este pequeño pueblo ya le había tomado mucho afecto, muchas cosas que quería estaban ahí… el castillo, aquel cuenta-cuentos, sus amigos, el rey, las princesas, _Colette…_

And tonight you'll hear my battle cry

¨¨ Y esta noche escucharas mi grito de batalla ¨¨

Alguien le dio un espadazo en el brazo devolviéndolo a la realidad

-¡Tenemos que vivir! –grito el rey que también estaba herido

-¡No podemos seguir así para siempre! –grito Neil

We're not afraid of the fast times

¨¨ No estamos asustados de los tiempos rápidos ¨¨

En ese instante una luz azul brillante se poso bajo los pies de todos, todos, incluso los del otro bando buscaron la causa de esa luz brillante que iluminaba todo el campo de batalla

These days have opened up my eyes

¨¨ Estos días me han abierto los ojos ¨¨

Abrieron los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron en el instante en que vieron lo que emitía la luz, era un círculo mágico el rey Yggdrasil de Derris-Kharlan

-Uh-oh… -dijo Yuan al comprender que un hechizo devastador venía en su contra

88888888888888888

Bien ese fue el fin, perdón de nuevo por la tardanza, el songfic alargo mucho el fic y además los dejo un poco confuso, espero que no se confundan UUU igual dejen sus reviews, tratare de que el siguiente venga más rápido porque los deje en suspenso ((Espero)) Aún faltan MUCHOS capítulos así que no crean que ya viene el final, otra de mis metas es conseguir la primera historia en español de ToS de 100,000 palabras aunque no creo que lo logre, talvez en mi otro fic...

**Jessiai: **Disculpa que tu personaje no aparezca en este capitulo pero luego vendrá

**gold crystal: **Si, ya veremos que tan inocente es Genis después de esto jaja

**Zelos69: **Tal vez no tengan su cita si no viven…Muahahaha soy malvada!!


	10. Místico guerrero, una fiesta se acerca

Estoy de vuelta, jaja, gracias por sus reviews que me ayudan a alcanzar mi meta auto-impuesta de 40 reviews , ya vi que quedaron un poco interesados con la historia así que continuare

888888888888888888888

_Abrieron los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron en el instante en que vieron lo que emitía la luz, era un círculo mágico el rey Yggdrasil de Derris-Kharlan_

_-Uh-oh… -dijo Yuan al comprender que un hechizo devastador venía en su contra_

888888888888888888888

"**El místico guerrero,**

**Una fiesta se aproxima"**

**Capitulo 9**

Yggdrasil grito entonces

-¡¡METEOR STORM!! ((Ya se que ese no es ataque suyo pero es AU))

Estaban muy heridos para esquivarlo y todo parecía ser el fin pero entonces unas cuchillas doradas golpearon frente a nuestros caballeros protegiéndolos con un campo de fuerza que detuvo y destruyo todos los meteoritos, el que había lanzado las cuchillas estaba frente a ellos, un chico rubio de ojos azules con una especie de mascara que le cubría la parte de debajo de la cara ((más o menos se parecía a "Sheik" de Zelda pero con ojos azules)) pero por el impacto de detener todos esos meteoritos se desmayó.

Yggdrasil estaba debilitado por su ultimo ataque que requería mucha magia ((mucho TP jaja)) y ordeno la retirada al instante dejando a Symphonia sola con aquel chico que los protegió ahí desmayado.

-Destruir esos meteoritos debía de requerir de mucha magia ((TP XD)) –dijo Kratos mirando al chico tirado en el suelo que estaba despertando

-¿Hola? ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Sheena viendo al chico sentarse

-Si eso creo –dijo con voz aguda que drásticamente cambio a un intento por voz grave- digo si, perfecto –talvez el chico quería parecer fuerte

-Nos sacaste de una grande, te debemos una –dijo Lloyd

-No me deben nada, ya me tengo que ir…

-¡Espera! –grito Yuan antes de que se fuera, el chico volteo a verlo despreocupado aunque apurado al parecer- ¿Quién eres? –le pregunto

-¿Quién soy? Em…soy…eh…espera ya lo había inventado –dijo distraído pensando en voz alta- ¡Ah si! Soy el místico guerrero

-¿"El místico guerrero"? –le pregunto Presea con una gota anime en su cabeza

-Pero que nombre más cliché… -dijo Zelos encogiéndose de hombros

-Em… si… ya me voy –dijo y dio un gran salto hasta el techo de una casa y desapareció por completo

-Vaya extraño amigo… -dijo Yuan

-Pero poderoso –aclaro Dorr- ojala pudiera tenerlo en la armada, nos serviría de mucho

-Debemos reagruparnos –sugirió Kratos

-Solo quisiera saber como supieron nuestros movimientos –dijo Sheena con una mano en la barbilla dando ademán de estar pensando

-No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora –dijo Dorr- tendremos que planear sin sirvientas, lo que paso espero que no se repita…

-¿Desconfías padre? –le pregunto Yuan

-Es solo precaución –aclaro el- pero en este momento tengo un deber como padre…

-Me supongo que quiso una gran fiesta ¿No es así? –le pregunto Yuan

-¿Qué gran fiesta? –pregunto Zelos interesado, tanto que le agradaban las fiestas

-Es el cumpleaños de Hilda, el domingo

-Hoy es jueves… -calculo Lloyd en voz alta- ¡faltan 4 días!

-En realidad solo 3 –le aclaró Kratos ((Que si sabía sumar))

-Ah…si…yo ya lo sabía…solo lo olvide –dijo desviando la mirada un poco sonrojado

-Exacto –dijo Dorr- y _ustedes_ asistirán –anunció Dorr con expresión de triunfo

-¿¡Nosotros?! –preguntaron todos a la vez

-Y sus sirvientas personales claro

-No creo tener algo que usar ¡Y no quiero usar un vestido!

-Es una orden, además es una fiesta de disfraces, nadie sabe quien es quien, además, mandare hacer trajes especiales para todos ustedes y sus sirvientas tan pronto los mida, ya tengo las medidas de sus sirvientas

-"Genial, otro disfraz ridículo" –pensó Lloyd para si- "Por otro lado podría talvez invitar a la princesa Hilda a una pieza o 2…eso si logro reconocerla…"

-¿Alguien esta lastimado? –pregunto Dorr

-15 soldados murieron y 11 están gravemente heridos –informo Neil

-Llévenlos con Raine –ordenó Dorr- y los demás descansen, pueden hacer lo que quieran hasta entonces

Lloyd estaba algo confundido ¿Las batallas eran siempre tan cortas? ¿Se tomaban tan a la ligera? ¿Es que el rey estaba muy confiado? ¿Quién era el guerrero místico? ¡Y pensar que se echo todo ese discurso heroico para nada! En los pocos momentos de inspiración que tenía

Pero finalmente se retiro cansado, habían sido 2 horas de larga y dura lucha así que se durmió al instante en cuanto toco su cama, estaba muy cansado, eso mismo pasó con todos los demás, toda la magia que usaron los dejo totalmente exhaustos y sin reservas de energía.

Al siguiente día a Lloyd lo despertaron, era Genis quien lo despertaba.

-5 minutos papá… -dijo tapándose con la colcha la molesta luz solar

-Sr. Aurion lamento molestarlo –dijo Genis un poco sarcástico- pero se le solicita para tomarle las medidas del traje que usará

-¿¡Porque no la hacen más tarde?!

-Lo siento sr., órdenes directas del rey

-Deja ese acento de persona responsable y déjame dormir –reclamó Lloyd dándole la espalda.

-Me veré obligado a tomar medidas extremas y llamar a la Srita. Fujibayashi a que lo despierte…

-¡Ah! –grito y cayó de la cama- ¡Estoy despierto! –grito

-Póngase presentable y lo esperaré afuera para indicarle el camino –dijo mirando las piyamas de Lloyd que eran de caras chibis de Noishe con fondo morado y salió

Lloyd se cambio algo frustrado por que lo despertaran y miro el reloj, eran las 3 de la tarde ¡Que temprano! y salió al encuentro de Genis.

-Sígame por favor –dijo Genis entre risas recordando las piyamas de Lloyd

Lloyd se percató de ello y estuvo un poco molesto durante todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron a un pequeño cuarto donde se hallaba una mujer sentada era rubia, de ojos marrones claros y algo verdosos, estaba sentada pero a simple vista parecía de estatura mediana.

-¿es usted el joven Aurion?

-Si –asintió Lloyd

-Perfecto, ni nombre es Melaney Geskell, (A.K.A.: Jessiai) comencemos –dijo ella y tomo varias cintas de medir de diferentes tipos y mientras le pregunto algunas cosas- ¿Cuáles son tus colores favoritos?, espera, creo que puedo deducir que es el rojo

-¿Cómo supiste? –pregunto Lloyd impresionado

-Lo adivine –dijo riendo mientras veía la ropa totalmente roja de Lloyd- pero no importa, tu traje será blanco

-¡Pero si el rojo me queda bien!

-Pero es hora de un cambio, si quieres lucir elegante e impresionar algunas chicas tienes que ir de blanco –en 5 minutos termino- Listo, tendré tu traje pronto, dime si te gusta cuando lo tengas porque solo me faltan 8 vestimentas para convertirme en diseñadora real –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos- ¡y diseñar las vestimentas reales!

-Te deseo suerte –dijo Lloyd

-Gracias –dijo ella

8888888888888888888888

Justo después en esa fuente tan famosa estaban reunidas algunas de las chicas

-¡No quiero ir a la fiesta! –renegó Sheena

-¡Será divertido! –le dijo Kira

-Yo no se… -dijo Ren

-Los corsés ((Ya saben, las cosas que las mujeres usaban antes para verse más flacas)) me asfixian –se quejó Martel

-Es que tampoco se… -dijo Colette- ¿Vamos a bailar con desconocidos?

-Es lo más probable –aclaró Presea- estoy segura de que la princesa tiene muchos amigos

-¡No quiero! –dijo Chocolat

-¿Piensan bailar con alguien? –pregunto Kira

-No se… -dijo Ren y se imaginó bailando con Kratos pero pronto borro ese pensamiento de su mente- "Que loca estoy" –pensó para si

-Si alguien me invita –dijo Martel

-¡No digas eso! –Le dijo Sheena- estoy segura de que alguien te invitara "Solo espero que a mi también" –pensó Sheena que, por alguna razón, quería bailar con aquel pelirrojo…depende de cómo les fuera en su cita de hoy…

Hola –saludaron Hilda y Aisha que venían pasando

-Buenas tardes sus majestades –dijo Presea pero sin hacer ningún tipo de reverencia

-¿De que están hablando? –les pregunto Hilda

-De tu fiesta –respondió Lyla feliz

-Ya quiero que sea –dijo Hilda con ilusión- ¡me encantan las fiestas de disfraces! ¡No sabes con quien bailas!

-Eso es lo que no me gusta –dijo Colette

Discutieron un tiempo acerca de eso y se fueron yendo una por una hasta que solo quedo Presea ((como era de esperarse)). Poco después apareció Genis y le dijo

-Hola…

-¿A que vienes? –le pregunto

-¿Aún estas dispuesta a entrenarme?

-Claro, comencemos, ¿Ya entendiste el concepto de la anterior lección?

-Eso creo…

-Pues empecemos, misma prueba, intenta destruir la hoja –dijo y arrancó una hoja del árbol más cercano y la dejo en el suelo

Genis pensó en la técnica que usaría esta vez, obviamente un Fire ball no le serviría esta vez así que decidido intento un

-¡ERUPTION! –grito y hubo una erupción en aquella pequeña hoja dejando pequeñas cenizas pues las otras ya ni siquiera eran cenizas y luego- ¡SPREAD! –y un geiser terrible golpeo las pocas cenizas, algunas desaparecieron y termino con- ¡AIR THRUST! –que corto y envió lejos lo único que quedo

Presea estiro la mano como si de nuevo quisiera regenerar la hoja pero no funciono, le otorgo a Genis una de sus escasas sonrisas y le dijo

-Bien hecho, causaste que la hoja desapareciera del mapa… "Pero ¿Dónde aprendió esos hechizos tan avanzados?"

-¿Y que hago ahora? –pregunto Genis

-Medita tu reciente victoria y ven a mi cuando estés listo…

-…Si –dijo Genis un poco confundido como si no entendiera el propósito de "meditar su victoria"

Mientras ya eran la 7 en punto y en el cuarto de Sheena había una tensión incomparable.

-¿¡Y si me va mal?!

-Calma –le decía Kira

-Pero es que no se que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de Zelos que lo tengo que golpear

-Son cosas que pasan, talvez no puedes mirarlo a los ojos con seriedad…o viceversa…

-¿Y que vamos a andar haciendo una cita? ¿Dándonos de cachetadas?

-Tranquila, tranquila, ni siquiera sabes a donde te llevará ¿Cierto?

-Cierto…

-Entonces tranquilízate, supongo que es bueno con las mujeres y sabrá a donde llevarte… -dijo Kira sonriente

-¡Pero yo no soy una de esas mujeres comunes! –Renegó Sheena- Es decir, ¡mírame!

Traía unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos en las rodillas y una camisa blanca con una rosa negra y adornos negros era formal pero los pantalones le daban un toque callejero que era habitual en Sheena, estaba peinada igual pero con un listón rojo y llevaba varias pulseras de distintos colores en la mano derecha, un leve maquillaje lo complementaba.

-No te vez mal –le dijo Kira- No deberías preocuparte tanto –Kira suspiró- _"El típico síndrome de la enamorada: Se queja de que se ve mal y que le ira mal cuando sabe que no es así…"_

Toc, Toc…

Se escucho la puerta

-Suerte –le dijo Kira con un pulgar arriba

-Gracias –le susurró

Y se dirigió a abrir la puerta

888888888888888888888

Aquí se queda, ya se van a ir a su cita jaja y con la novedad de que en otro capitulo Zelos había decidido _cambiar_. ¿Podrá? ¿Qué tan bien les ira? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo!

**Gold crystal: **Pues van a pasar 3 días libres de batallas y entrenamientos así que ya veremos que tanto podemos aprender de Genis jaja

**Zelos69: **¿Qué tal? ¡Parece que si habrá cita después de todo, ojo ¡¡aún no se acaba la historia!!

**Chica-anime 4ever: **Como vez el chico ese los salvo y siguen vivos ((¡yay!)) La batalla FINAL vendrá hasta después, mi historia aún tiene muchos misterios ((Y bailes jaja)) talvez a Ren la invite alguien a bailar ((COF…Kratos…COF lo siento es mi tos UU))


	11. Una cita, Recuerdos

Gracias de nuevo por todos sus fantástico reviews que me ayudan a alcanzar mi meta de los "40 reviews" es mi primera meta aunque talvez imponga otra, para ayudarme informen de este fic a gente que conocen de fanfiction a leer este fic de verdad se los agradecería mucho, me da más inspiración a continuar.

Disclaimer: Las frases poéticas que dice Zelos no son mías, son de un autor anónimo.

P.D.: Si no les gusta la cita entre Zelos y Sheena no critiquen, solo criticas constructivas, es lo mejor que pude hacer ((Y eso que estaba inspirada)) pero casi estoy segura de que les gustara

888888888888888888888888

_Toc, Toc…_

_Se escucho la puerta _

_-Suerte –le dijo Kira con un pulgar arriba_

_-Gracias –le susurró _

_Y se dirigió a abrir la puerta_

888888888888888888888888

"**Una cita,**

**Recuerdos"**

**Capitulo 10**

P.O.V. de Sheena

Entonces abrí la puerta y vi a Zelos recargado en el marco de la puerta con un traje normal, sin corbata, llevaba el pelo trenzado (como en su traje formal del Tales) y los primeros 3 botones de la camisa desabrochados…no se veía mal ay Martel en que cosas estoy pensando… traía una rosa en la mano

-Una rosa para la dama –dijo y me la dio- Hermosa y peligrosa

Sonreí, no era que me encantaran las rosas ni mucho menos pero realmente apreció ese gesto por parte de Zelos, su verso también me gusto, al menos supongo que iba un poco conmigo ((Siendo como es quien no))

-Gracias –le dije y la olí- ¡Kira! –La llame

-¿Si? –pregunto al llegar

-Pon esta rosa en agua ¿Si?

-Si srita. –dijo y se fue no sin antes dame apoyo moral a través de una sonrisa

-Tienes amigas muy buenas… -me dijo

-¿En que sentido? –le pregunte entendiéndolo por el lado malo (A.K.A: pervertido)

-¡No me refiero a eso! Son buenas personas… amables… ya sabes…

-Ah… -dije ahora sintiéndome un poco mal por haberlo malinterpretado.

-¿Nos vamos? –me pregunto Zelos ofreciéndome su brazo, dude como si no creyera al Zelos educado y decente que tenía enfrente pero entonces acepte su brazo

Pronto salimos del castillo y ya era tarde, las estrellas ya estaban sobre nosotros.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunte

-Es un secreto –me dijo entre risas- eso me recuerda que tienes que ponerte esto –dijo y me amarró un pañuelo para taparme los ojos

-¿¡Como se supone que vea por donde camino con esto?!

-Confía en mí –fue la única respuesta que me dio Zelos, que como lo escuche estaba muy cerca de mi oído, la verdad es que si me daba un poquito de miedo ir a caerme o algo pero por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en el.

Caminamos no se cuanto, talvez 2 minutos, 15 o 2 horas, solo estaba tratando de no caer pero es entonces donde entra mi mala suerte y me tropiezo con una piedra y resignada espero mi doloroso golpe contra el suelo, ese golpe nunca llego, fui sostenida antes por alguien, que creo que era Zelos…

Si pudiera ver estoy segura de que la dirección en la que estaba mirando eran sus ojos.

-Ten cuidado –dijo el y me ayudo a ponerme de pie

Parecía que íbamos hacia un lugar alto pues hubo una buena parte del trayecto empinada donde me tuve que ayudar con Zelos.

Esto si que es una cita "A Ciegas"

-Ya llegamos –anunció al fin Zelos

Desesperada me quite el pañuelo, estar ciega no me sentaba bien definitivamente.

Ajuste mis ojos a la luz y me di cuenta de que estábamos sobre una montaña y había una especie de mantel en el suelo y cosas para un picnic ¿Quería que viéramos las estrellas juntos?

El se sentó en el mantel y tomo un pan para luego acostarse mirando las estrellas mientras se comía el pan

-¡Ven Sheena! –Me dijo- escogí este lugar por que las estrellas aquí se ven mejor que en ningún otro sitio

Voltee al cielo y era cierto, si tu vez las estrellas en la ciudad son puntos brillantes en la eterna oscuridad pero desde ahí se veían como ciudades brillantes y luminosas en medio de la nada que dejaban brillo y esplendor a su alrededor…nunca supe que podría ser tan poética…realmente es difícil explicar que tan hermosa era la vista ahí.

Tome solo una galleta y me acosté al lado de Zelos y no me podía concentrar en las estrellas porque tenía a alguien que brillaba y valía mucho más que todas ellas en seguida…

Suspire y di una mordida a la galleta…de limón…mi favorita…

-¿Qué piensas del amor en verdad? –Le pregunte- ¿Es para ti solo un juego o es una realidad con final feliz?

-Solo tengo una cosa que decir acerca del amor… Que no todos los amores verdaderos terminan con un final feliz -Eso me dejo un poco desilusionada… bastante pesimista para como yo lo conozco- Simplemente nunca terminan

Entonces fue cuando si me vino un _shock_ que yo me pusiera poética ante unas estrellas era una cosa pero que _Zelos _lo hiciera era otra muy diferente, igual sonreí y le dije

-Que poético eres Zelos

-¿Tu crees? Realmente esto solo me pasa muy pocas veces, cuando estoy con alguien muy especial supongo…

Yo solo lo mire… con ojos cristalizados… yo nunca le quise dar una oportunidad… y ahora que me veía en esta situación me di cuenta de que lo amaba…

-Sheena, escúchame, el verdadero amor no se trata de amar a alguien perfecto sino de amar perfectamente a alguien imperfecto

Ahora si ya no lo soportaba más, lo que me decía Zelos, todo era cierto ,los pensamientos más divinos expresados en palabras, me acerque a el y el se acerco a mi, cerramos lentamente los ojos y…nos besamos…fue mágico…no se cuanto dure ahí pero juró que realmente fui feliz…feliz…

-Zelos… -le dije pero no alcanzaba a decir nada más

-Te amo Sheena –me dijo Zelos ((TT-TT estoy llorando al escribirlo (mas o menos)))

-Yo…también…Zelos… -entonces lo abrase, fuerte, como si no quisiera soltarlo en mi vida, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir

-Tenemos que regresar Sheena –dijo el

-…No quiero… -dije yo, era lo único que podía decir

-Descuida, podemos venir cuando quieras…

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –dijo Zelos ya más en la actitud positiva y carismática que conocía de el, esa parte de el también me agradaba, el no era perfecto pero yo lo amaba perfectamente.

Fin del P.O.V. de Sheena

888888888888888888888

El viernes paso sin mucha novedad pero el sábado era hora de que Regal contará otra de sus leyendas y Colette estaba lista para oír la de hoy y Lloyd la acompañaría pero hasta entonces Lloyd estaba totalmente aburrido ((con lo rápido que se aburre…))

-¿Puedo salir un rato? –le pregunto Colette a Lloyd

-¿Te acompaño?

-Estaré bien sola, gracias –dijo y se fue

Pero el aburrimiento de Lloyd era tal y su curiosidad de lo que haría Colette del mismo tamaño, esos factores combinados lo incitaron a seguir a Colette ((más bien espiarla))

Últimamente ella le recordaba a alguien, era como si ya la hubiera visto antes y ya la conociera…

La siguió escondiéndose a velocidad luz por todas partes, Colette llegó a un campo de girasoles muertos, triste, muy triste, se notaba en sus ojos que estaba igual de triste que le lugar en si ¿Por qué? No lo se.

Colette alzó las manos y volteo a ambos lados como fijándose que no hubiera nadie, Lloyd se escondió al instante y ella no lo vio.

Colette cerró los ojos y todos los girasoles revivieron con un brillo dorado y Colette, para Lloyd fue una gran sorpresa pero no dijo nada, así que si tenía poderes después de todo, al ser descendiente de Rhianna era de esperarse…pero eso no fue realmente lo que sorprendió a Lloyd, lo que más lo sorprendió fue que ya recordaba de donde conocía a Colette…

Flash back

Cuando Lloyd tenía 9 años, su madre había muerto cuando solo tenía 2, estaba caminando en un terreno parecido a donde estaba el campo de girasoles, Lloyd se sentó en las ramas de un árbol al lado de un campo de margaritas salvajes, muertas, cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba se escondió entre las hojas del árbol, vio a una niña rubia, como de 8 años y con ojos azules, miro a todas partes, muy parecido a como Colette lo hizo en el presente y alzó las manos y de la misma manera las margaritas revivieron, Lloyd, impresionado, bajo y dijo

-¡Impresionante!

-¿Q-que? –Dijo volteándose la niña- ¡¿M-me viste?!

-¡Si! ¡Fue genial! Reviviste esas flores, eso significa que tienes un alma buena –dijo el

La niña tartamudeaba muy sonrojada como si o supiera que inventarle acerca de lo que hizo, al notarlo el Lloyd le dijo

-Esta bien, no le dirá a nadie, no te preocupes, te lo prometo –dijo dando una de sus características sonrisas de "confía en mi"

-¿¡E-enserio?! ¡Gracias! En verdad telo agradezco…

-Esta bien, soy Lloyd Aurion

-Soy Colette Brunel –le dijo la niña

-Colette es un lindo nombre, para una linda chica

Lloyd no se podía creer como de chiquito era tan aventado con las mujeres aunque realmente cuando eres chico no importa lo que les digas a las mujeres porque aun no te gustan ((Según esto))

-Gracias –dijo Colette alejando todo rastro de sonrojo con una gran sonrisa

Lloyd se quedo mirándola, entonces se dio cuenta de que esa sonrisa era inconfundible, la Colette que conoció antes era la misma que le sirve ahora

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? –Le pregunto Colette sin darse cuenta del verdadero motivo de la mirada de Lloyd

-¿Qué? No, no tienes nada

-Que bien –dijo respirando hondo- ¿Seguro que no le dirá a nadie? Yo se que cosas así son difíciles de retener y…—

-¡Seguro! –la interrumpió Lloyd y se quito un collar que traía puesto, era un sencillo cuero negro con un cuarzo naranja rodeado por una fina hebra de oro y se lo puso a Colette- es una prueba de que nunca lo diré –dijo sonriente

-¡N-no puedo aceptarlo! ¡Debe ser muy caro! Nunca me podría perdonar si alguna vez necesitas el dinero y…--

-Tómalo –le dijo- no me falta dinero, si digo algo me lo puedes devolver y además… -se volteó de forma despreocupada con brazos cruzados tras su cabeza- a mi no me gusta

Lo que dio ese día era mentira, ese era el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre y se lo dio a una extraña por una promesa pero era algo que el no podía evitar, confiar en quien fuera.

-Si fuera tu yo se lo daría a mi mamá, realmente creo que algo así le gustaría –Lloyd apretó los puños a la mención de esa palabra- Eso suponiendo que mi mamá siguiera viva –dijo Colette

-Tu mamá… ¿Esta muerta?

-Si… -dijo Colette un poco melancólica

-También la mía, tenemos mucho en común

-¡Hay que ser amigos! –respondió Colette sonriendo emocionada

-No creo que pueda… -dijo Lloyd

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto triste Colette

-Yo y mi padre viajamos, talvez nunca vuelva a verte –dijo triste

-Estoy segura de que el destino nos reunirá alguna vez –dijo Colette positiva como siempre

-Cuando ese día llegue si no te recuerdo te quedas con el collar y si te recuerdo, me lo das, prometo que siempre te recordare

-¡Yo también! –le dijo Colette con una sonrisa

A Lloyd lo golpeo en un instante, el había rotó una promesa, ¿les pasaría lo mismo que a Rhianna y a Kaito?

Fin del Flash back

8888888888888888888888888888

He estado subiendo rápido para ustedes mis amados fans, ¡Gracias!

Aquí tuvieron la tan esperada cita de Zelos y Sheena, espero que le haya gustado, me despido


	12. Preparativo, una nueva amistad

Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews jeje… vi el ova de Tos y me muero XD lo vi como 3 veces y no me la creo pero el capitulo que sigue sale hasta el 10 de agosto TT-TT pero igual esperare por el, este se lo dedico a una amiga que le fue mal en matemáticas, pero igual paso, la admiro por eso ¡Si se pudo!

Perdón por no haber escrito pero no me sentía de ánimos tuve bloqueo de artista XD pero ya estoy bien

Nota: Los personajes del Tos no me pertenecen, pertenecen a NAMCO y Kosuke Fujishima pero la historia y las leyendas de Regal si.

888888888888888888888

_-Estoy segura de que el destino nos reunirá alguna vez –dijo Colette positiva como siempre_

_-Cuando ese día llegue si no te recuerdo te quedas con el collar y si te recuerdo, me lo das, prometo que siempre te recordare_

_-¡Yo también! –le dijo Colette con una sonrisa_

_A Lloyd lo golpeo en un instante, el había rotó una promesa, ¿les pasaría lo mismo que a Rhianna y a Kaito?_

_Fin del Flash back_

888888888888888888888

"**Preparativos,**

**Una nueva amistad"**

**Capitulo 11**

-"_Al menos creo que ella tampoco me recuerda… probablemente ya vendió o perdió el collar desde hace mucho…" –_pensó Lloyd para tranquilizarse

Pero entonces a Lloyd le llegó un nuevo _shock _cuando Colette se sacó algo del cuello, el color naranja y el cuero negro…tenía que ser…el collar de su madre…

Colette lo sostuvo en sus manos y lo miro detenidamente por 5 segundos luego cerró su mano y acomodo el collar cerca suyo y entonces comenzó a llorar.

-Todavía no puedo creer que _el_ se olvidara de mi…el lo prometió… -dijo entre lagrimas y sollozos- pero tengo que devolvérselo…

Esta vez si fue un golpe definitivo y fatal para Lloyd, ella si lo recordaba y probablemente lo recordó desde que lo vio, esperando a que el se acordara de ella…

-Ya ha pasado una semana y no me recuerda…el…prometió que lo haría…pero… -se limpió una lágrima- talvez…ya es hora de olvidar eso…estoy haciendo todo un show por una…tonta promesa de hace…8 años…talvez ni siquiera es el mismo Lloyd… -Colette se puso a recitar todo tipo de incertidumbres, de razones por las que Lloyd no la recordara o de que era ella la que estaba haciendo mal al recordarlo y no Lloyd ((típico de Colette llevarse toda la culpa))

-Si soy el mismo Lloyd –dijo el saliendo de su escondite- y ahora te recuerdo… -dijo acercándose a ella

Colette se asusto al escuchar la voz y al ver a Lloyd se asusto más.

El cerebro de Lloyd ((Si, tiene un cerebro)) le estaba gritando "¡No lo hagas!" pero su corazón le decía otra cosa.

-Lloyd…joven Aurion um… ¿que hace por este lugar…?

-Perdóname –le dijo y la abrazó, ella sorprendida le pregunto

-¿Por…que…?

-Por no recordarte, nunca rompo mis promesas eso es seguro, pero que las cumpla tarde… es a veces un defecto…

-¿Me espiabas?

-No…eh…bueno en realidad si…perdóname otra vez…

-…Esta bien… es…bueno que seas honesto…

-Eres muy amable –le dijo el con una sonrisa- talvez es algo que vi en ti hace 8 años

-Debería ser más fuerte de vez en cuando es por mi amabilidad que no sirvo para la batalla y que nadie sabe de mis poderes y…

-La amabilidad no es una debilidad –le dijo tomando su mentón obligándola a voltear hacia el.

Colette solo sonrió y se salio de entre las manos de Lloyd

-Esto te pertenece –dijo y le entrego el collar- Me recordaste

-Quédatelo

-No puedo…

-¡Si puedes! Considéralo un regalo mió para ti, para demostrarte que de ahora en adelante seremos amigos –dijo y le ofreció su mano

-Gracias –dijo Colette sonriente y le dio la mano, pasaron 10 segundos- …ya puedes soltar mi mano…

-Ah si…cierto –dijo y la soltó, Colette sonrió

-Creo que iré a escuchar la leyenda de Regal de hoy ¿vienes?

-Claro –dijo y se fueron

Pronto llegaron a casa de Regal y el círculo de gente ya se había formado, se sentaron también ahí y miraron a Regal expectantes.

-Buenas tardes –saludo Regal con su usual tono formal- Hoy les contare la historia del dragón "Quimera" –al escuchar la palabra dragón Lloyd abrió mucho los ojos- se dice que un dragón llamado Quimera se reveló al resto de los dragones milenios atrás en busca de poder y los atacó, cada dragón que mataba unía su cabeza al cuerpo de Quimera hasta que Quimera tubo 10 cabezas contando la suya y los otros dragones lo encarcelaron en la montaña Fooji la legendaria montaña in-escalable ((Aquí es in-escalable)) a la que solo los dragones podían llegar para evitar que matara a su décimo dragón, Quimera que fue llamado desde entonces "El Quimera", El Quimera por venganza se llevó una de las sagradas espadas, Vorphal ((o como se escriba)) que combinada con Flamberge hacen la Eternal Sword que provee el poder de viajar en el tiempo, hasta que mate a su último dragón o alguien saque la espada de su cueva el Quimera seguirá vivo pero como dragones no se atreven a entrar y humanos no podemos subir el Quimera y la espada Vorphal se quedaran ahí para siempre… -dijo terminando con una reverencia

Todos aplaudieron ante la leyenda de Regal y se fueron retirando poco a poco, Colette se le acerco a Regal

-¡Regal! Tu leyenda… ¿es verdadera?

-En efecto, ya lo he dicho, todas son ciertas, el Quimera sigue en la cueva más alta de la inalcanzable Fooji con la espada Vorphal a su lado –dijo Regal con el tono que usaba para contar leyendas- Si me disculpan… -dijo y entro a su casa

Lloyd se quedó pensando

-Mi papá…el me heredo la Flamberge… dijo que se había heredado de generación en generación por nuestra familia…posiblemente perteneció a Kaito en tiempos remotos…

-¿¡En serio?! –Pregunto Colette- Si pudiéramos conseguir la Vorphal…pero esta muy alto y empinado como para ir…

Lloyd miró al cielo enigmático.

-Si se puede… -dijo y cerró los ojos

-¡Pero necesitaríamos dragones! ¡Ni siquiera las nuevas magi-tecnologías de los de Derris-Kharlan y sus Reihards han podido llegar!

-Podremos llegar con ayuda claro…pero tendremos que ir otro día, de noche es peligroso… ¿estas conmigo?

-Explícate, ¿como que necesitamos ayuda?

-¿Estas conmigo o no?

-… ¡Si!

Lloyd asintió con la cabeza y se fue caminando, Colette aún tenía dudas pero obviamente no valía la pena seguir preguntando.

El resto del día paso sin novedad al igual que el domingo en el que Lloyd insistió que fueran hasta el martes porque hoy estaba "muy ocupado" ((lo único que hizo fue andar de flojo)) y porque el lunes era la fiesta.

88888888888888

El lunes Lloyd despertó extrañamente a las 6:00 de la mañana ¿La razón? Fue una extraña música lo que lo hizo despertar, era una música extraña y hermosa…

Se sentó y miro a su alrededor buscando la causa y al mirar a su balcón la descubrió, era Colette sentada en el barandal tocando una ocarina.

Lloyd le iba a preguntar que estaba haciendo pero paro cuando de la nada apareció una gran ave envuelta en llamas, brillante y majestuosa que se poso en el hombro de Colette, ella no se quemo y no dijo nada, solo siguió tocando su ocarina.

Lo único que vino a la mente de Lloyd en ese momento fue "_¡Un fénix!_" y se levanto.

-¡Un fénix! –dijo esta vez hablando

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté? –Pregunto dejando de tocar su ocarina aunque la respuesta fuera obvia- ¡Lo lamento! No lo haré más…puedes volver a dormir…

-No hay cuidado… -dijo Lloyd casi sin pensar para después regresar a lo que le importaba- ¿Es un fénix? –dijo apuntando al ave en el hombro de Colette

-Uh…si…se me olvidaba…se llama Sparkle…((pronunciado esparcl)) ves…mi deber cuidarla…como se sabe los fénix están en peligro de extinción y…en mi familia a mi me toca cuidar a Sparkle…es muy arriesgado llamarlo en alguna otra parte pues como es muy llamativo y sus plumas se venden a tan alto precio ((1.000.000 Gald XD)) supuse que como…conocías mis poderes…podría llamarlo aquí…de verdad lamento haberte despertado… -dijo con arrepentimiento en su voz

-Sparkle… -dijo Lloyd mirando al fénix que sorprendentemente le devolvió la mirada con gran determinación, Lloyd estaba ahora muy despierto, algo en la mirada del fénix le daba energía, se sentía lleno de vida.

-Creo que le agradas –dijo Colette acariciando sus plumas rojas y doradas y volvió a tocar su ocarina en otra melodía, Sparkle abrió las alas y emprendió el vuelo- adiós –le dijo mientras se alejaba en el horizonte

Ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo nublado y gris que amenazaba con llover hasta que Sparkle desapareció de vista.

8888888888888888888888

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del otro Aurion, Kratos ya estaba despierto y en ropa, quería hacer unos ejercicios de entrenamiento antes de que la fiesta comenzara, iba a desperdiciar un buen día de entrenamiento por una princesa caprichosa que quería más invitados, ¡Bah!

Iba saliendo del cuarto cuando vio que venía su sirvienta Ren que parecía apenas haberse despertado porque no estaba peinada en una cola de caballo como siempre sino que traía el cabello suelto pero bien cepillado.

Estaba murmurando cosas como "Tengo que limpiar todo antes de las 4:00" "¿Como me hacen levantarme tan temprano?" o "¿Quién en su sano juicio se levanta a esta hora?" pero entonces volteo a ver a Kratos que la miraba con escepticismo

-Se-señor Aurion…yo…eh…

-Haz, lo que tengas que hacer, haré unos ejercicios en el patio

-¡Pero esta muy nublado y parece que--! –pero paro porque se escucho un trueno enorme-…lloverá… entonces poco a poco se escucharon gotas en chocando contra el techo del castillo- …em no creo que deba salir del castillo…

-Así parece… -dijo mirando una ventana y luego la mira a ella- las lluvias me tranquilizan… -Ren se quedo mirándolo confundida

-A mi también… -dijo al fin

Kratos se quedo pensando…Ren era muy parecida a…

-Tengo que limpiar… -dijo dirigiéndose a una habitación

-"_…Anna_."

Ren choca contra la puerta

-Auch…jeje perdón… -dijo y abrió la puerta para entrar- "_¡Como estoy tonta! Eso me pasa por andar distraída por ahí…ya hice el ridículo frente a Kratos… ¿desde cuando lo llamo Kratos?_"

-"_Con su propia personalidad claro" _–dijo Kratos con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

8888888888888888888

Todas las sirvientas estaban atareadas y limpiando todo para la fiesta porque vendrían muchos invitados de otras naciones y se hospedarían en los cuartos del castillo.

Por su parte Melaney Geskell iba por todo el castillo repartiendo los trajes de cada uno.

Otros sirvientes decoraban el salón, otros preparaban la comida y Yuan tenía la tarea más difícil, tenía que soportar a sus 2 hermanas hasta la fiesta.

-¡YUAN!

-¿Qué pasa Aisha?

-Hilda quiere comer el pastel antes de la fiesta

-¡No es cierto! –grito Hilda

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

Pobre Yuan, que pesadilla, fue entonces cuando Martel apareció por ahí limpiando tan concentrada que no notó a Yuan pero Yuan si la noto a ella.

-Hola –saludo Yuan

-¿¡QUE?! –grito soltando su escoba temblando como loca.

-…Hola…

-Ah…hola…perdón por el escándalo…es solo que estaba…concentrada…mucho… -dijo sonrojada

Yuan levanto la escoba y se la paso

-¡YUAN!

-¿Qué pasa Hilda?

-¡¡Aisha quiere abrir mis regalos!!

-¡No es cierto! –grito Aisha

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

Las quejas de sus 2 hermanas parecían no tener fin, Yuan suspiro.

-Parece que a usted le toco el trabajo más difícil su majestad, con todo respeto –dijo Martel y siguió barriendo

-Pienso igual –dijo Yuan y se escucho un trueno- vaya tormenta la que esta cayendo, espero que se apacigüe para la hora de la fiesta de Hilda

-¡YUAN!

-¿¡Qué!?

-Mejor lo dejo sr. –dijo Martel- creo que tiene otros asuntos que atender

-Ok… -dijo Yuan

A las 4:00 todavía faltaban 3 habitaciones por limpiar así que las limpiaron a toda velocidad y no muy bien en 3 minutos.

Pero para las sirvientas personales de los caballeros no habría descanso porque tenían que ir a la fiesta y Melaney ya les había repartido sus vestidos y sus mascaras.

Cada una se cambió a su vestido y los caballeros a sus trajes; se pusieron sus máscaras y ahora estaban listos para la fiesta de esa noche.

88888888888888888888

Ese fue el fin de este capitulo veo que a muchos les gusto la cita de Sheena y Zelos a mi también me gusto para esta fiesta prometo: Colloyd, Sheelos, Gesea, Ren/Kratos, Yuartel y creo que es todo aunque talvez haya más.

**Gold crystal: ¡**Tú narras genial! No te engañes y jaja talvez Colette y Lloyd pasen por lo mismo pero no lo se…

**Chica-anime 4ever: **Gracias por tu apoyo en el nuevo fic que planeo, si, Sheena y Zelos son geniales cuando no están en un mar de golpes…y también cuando están XD y ya vez el final de la etapa de recuerdos XD

**Zelos69: **Gracias por tu comentario, yo no soy experta en lemon ni es exactamente mi preferido, trate de ser original y no como todas las citas de Sheelos que te imaginas XD y perdón si duró poco pero prometo Sheelos para la fiesta de Hilda


	13. El baile

De vuelta en esta historia gracias por sus fantásticos reviews que me alegran la escritura les pido que lean mi nueva historia "confesiones de uno o más lunáticos" no se la pierdan por nada

Perdón por el ENORME retraso pero tenía un ENORME bloqueo de artista y estaba en mi fase de comediante pero aquí esta y espero que sea de su agrado porque hice un enorme esfuerzo para que sonara bien y que todo fuera tan único en su propio sentido como pude…lean y verán de que hablo; trate de que fuera especialmente largo porque soy amante del romance y un baile es el lugar perfecto n.n díganme si prefieren así de largos o cortitos como los suelo hacer; 10 paginas del Word, no son nada fáciles.

Nota: se que una máscara no hace que no puedas reconocer a alguien pero es ficción, a mi no me culpen

888888888888888888888888

"**El baile"**

**Capitulo 12**

Era todo un esplendor el salón, diseñado por Melaney, una gran mesa de bocadillos, globos flotando por todos lados pero como el salón era tan alto como para tener 2 pisos y seguir muy alto nadie los alcanzaba, había un gran pastel de 7 pisos, también diseñado por Melaney, era blanco con bordes morados y grajeas por todas partes y centro de chocolate, una orquesta tocaba en una esquina melodías suaves perfectas para bailar, el piso de solidó mármol blanco en el que podías ver tu reflejo pues las sirvientas trabajaron todo el día limpiándolo.

Las grandes puertas gemelas de madera se abrían dejando entrar a más y más invitados, pronto nadie sabía quien era quien, ni siquiera a quien conocían y a quien no, las parejas bailaban y bailaban por todas partes pero una chica no bailaba en ese momento.

De cabello azul y ojos esmeralda que apenas se veían tras la máscara que traía puesta, traía un vestido morado que arrastraba en el suelo, estaba sujetado en la cintura por lo que aparentaba se un gran moño rosa por lo que casi no podía respirar, las mangas estaban holgadas y en cuello estaba lleno de encajes rosas y un collar de un rubí tallado en forma de rosa, el morado combinaba con su cabello y el rosa con sus ojos o al menos esa era la visión de Melaney porque para ella, para Ren se veía más ridícula que nunca.

Estaba solo sentada en una silla, no se sentía cómoda porque todos los que pasaban la miraban porque no estaba bailando, que pena, por suerte traía esa fina máscara morada de bordes rosas y así nadie la reconocería después, bajaba la cabeza porque realmente no quería ni ver, solo comía una de las galletas que ella misma preparo para la fiesta.

Fue entonces cuando una mano con un guante negro que cubría solo la palma de la mano le fue ofrecida, ella levanto la cabeza con asombro para ver a un hombre con un traje como el de Kratos pero negro y con los cinturones y los bordes blancos y una máscara negra, lo miro confundida como sino comprendiera porque su mano estaba en esa posición.

-¿Quieres bailar? –pregunto el hombre con una voz que Ren creyó reconocer pero en un instante descartó esa idea de su mente, era solo un extraño.

Miró a los ojos de ese hombre, tenía ojos ambarinos y cabello de una combinación perfecta de rojo y café, realmente se parecía mucho a…

-D-de acuerdo… -dijo Ren y tomó la mano que le era ofrecida y se levanto de su silla, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar sentada ahí, sin nada que hacer.

El hombre sonrío y la condujo a la mitad de la pista de baile, en eso a Ren le llego algo a la mente; ella no sabía bailar.

-Oiga señor…disculpe…n-no se bailar –dijo ella apenada por haber aceptado si saber como.

-Pues yo le enseñare –dijo y puso la mano de Ren en su hombro y puso la suya en la espalda de Ren- entonces solo es cuestión de dar vueltas y caminar –dijo y con su mano libre tomó la mano de Ren.

Ren por su parte estaba roja ¿como iba a bailar con un extraño así nada más?

-Disculpe¿Quién es usted? –le pregunto

-La función de estas máscaras es ocultar nuestra identidad, y así será –dijo el y comenzó a bailar con Ren

¿Quién rayos era?

88888888888888888888888888888

Por otro lado había una chica que solo bailaba sola, todos la miraban extraño pero no importaba, estaba feliz consigo misma, daba vueltas y vueltas en una pose que usaría si estuviera con alguien, tenía los ojos cerrados y su larga cabellera rubia se agitaba con cada movimiento, estaba peinada con el cabello suelto y pequeñas trenzas distribuidas caprichosamente por su cabello, traía un traje estilo Colette formal pero más largo y con mangas grandes y largas que también se agitaban con cada movimiento que hacía.

Abrió sus ojos azules y vio el panorama de parejas bailando, como ella no tenía con quien bailar bailaba sola porque nadie le quitaría el placer de moverse junto al compás de la bien entonada música, al menos no a ella, no a Colette.

Sintió un toqueteo en su hombro y volteo a ver quien era, un joven castaño aparentemente de su edad o un poco más grande de ojos del mismo café que su cabello, un traje blanco al estilo noble formal con una mascara rojo real de bordes dorados que combinaba con unas tiras rojas decorativas que colgaban de su cuello y los estuches de sus espadas, como por coincidencia la máscara de Colette era igual.

El castaño hizo una pequeña reverencia de cortesía y estiro su mano

-¿Quieres bailar? –pregunto desviando la mirada con un ligero sonrojo

-P-pero no se quien eres…

-Jeje tampoco yo pero eso es lo divertido ¿no? –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Eh…

-¡Anímate! –le dijo aún sonriente- No sirve de nada tu alegría si estas aquí celebrando el cumpleaños de la princesa tu sola, tienes que compartirla

-¡Pero podría tropezar en ti! –dijo Colette en tono preocupado

-Entonces yo te atrapare

-¡Y podría pisarte!

-Entonces yo me movería fuera de tu camino

-Eh… -dijo Colette con duda plasmada fijamente en su cara

-Confía en mi ¿si? –le dijo en un tono discreto pero suplicante a la vez

Ese "Confía en mi" de alguna manera le resulto muy conocido pero no importaba de alguna manera confió en el a pesar de no conocerlo.

-De acuerdo –le dijo al fin con una sonrisa, misma que apareció en la cara del joven que la invitaba que a su vez le ofreció su brazo, ella sonrió y lo tomo.

Ambos caminaron hacia el centro de la pista y ya ahí Colette dudo pero una mirada a los agujeros de la máscara de su acompañante le despejo la mente y solo se concentro en bailar, el tomó su mano y puso la suya en su cintura con otro leve sonrojo al igual que ella pero realmente todo iba bien, hermoso de hecho, hasta que Colette se tropezó.

Muerta de vergüenza solo espero resignada su golpe en la nariz que siempre recibía y a su acompañante irse sin siquiera ayudarla a levantarse pero no, cuando abrió los ojos estaba a unos centímetros del suelo ¿Cómo? Sintió unas manos en su estomago, eso debía ser, el la había atrapado antes de caer.

-¿Huh? –fue lo único que pudo decir aún roja por la vergüenza mirando hacia su pareja

-Te dije que te atraparía –le dijo el sonriente

No pudo más que ahogar un suspiro de alivió, no cayó al suelo como siempre pero… ¿Quién era el? Probablemente nunca lo sabría…y eso le quemaba en el alma¿Qué nunca tendría a nadie para decir "te amo"¿O es que no estaba destinada a sentir el amor? Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente y la desconcertaron pero un abrazo por parte de su acompañante simplemente dilato sus pupilas y abrió sus ojos y el porque era ahora una pregunta inminente.

88888888888888888888888888

En otra parte de la fiesta una chica de cabellos púrpuras llamada Sheena estaba solo recargada en la pared, sonriendo…ojala se encontrara con Zelos en alguna parte, ya era inútil ocultar que se sentía atraída hacia el, noches sin sueño aceptándolo le habían ayudado mucho claro esta pero ahora lo que quería era verlo pero lo único que veía era una pareja tapándole el panorama.

-_Grr…que molestos –_pensó para si pero agudizó el oído cuando oyó una voz distante que parecía acercarse diciendo

"Con permiso, a un lado, traigo sopa caliente, cuidado que viene el tren" y esa clase de tonterías pero no le dio mucha importancia hasta que la persona que estaba diciendo eso paso entre la pareja que le tapaba el panorama forzándolos a separarse para poder pasar.

Sheena solo lo miró con indiferencia, estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de tonterías por parte de Zelos así que no le fue difícil solo mirarlo indiferente.

Finalmente cuando el individuo logro pasar entre toda esa gente se acerco a ella y acomodándose su larga cabellera pelirroja le pregunto

-¿Quieres bailar?

Increíble, igual que la persona que pasa muchos retos peligrosos antes de llegar a su amada pero realmente esto no era una comparación muy verídica o parecida pero igual se sentía alagada en cierto sentido.

-Seguro –le dijo, igual con esa cabellera le recordaba mucho a Zelos, llevaba un traje azul oscuro al estilo Narcisista con una mascara de igual color y bordes plateados y forma enigmática.

Aquel hombre de nombre desconocido le ofreció su brazo para guiarla después a la pista de baile, Sheena gustosa aceptó y la dirigió hasta la pista como era su intención.

Se colocaron en posición y comenzaron a bailar, Sheena tenía un tono rosado ligero todo el tiempo, facciones y movimientos tan amables…tan calido…una sonrisa tan fresca…casi se sentía mal por Zelos porque el hombre con el que estaba bailando la hacía sentir…muy parecido a el en realidad pero talvez era la atmósfera la que en conjunto con ese hombre la maravillaba tanto.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre y era como si hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos, era…como si su cabeza y su pecho encajaran perfectamente.

Eso era más que mágico para la pobre Sheena que había caído en el hechizo del baile con aquel hombre se identidad desconocida.

Bailaron una pieza…, 2… ya iban para la tercera…ya eran 4… ¿Cuánto durarían?

-¿Quién eres? –se decidió a preguntarle Sheena, pregunta que acechaba su mente piezas atrás.

-Es sentido común no revelar nuestras identidades en un baile de disfraces

-¡Pero necesito saber quien eres! –le dijo Sheena con un apuro que dejo al individuo perplejo

-El nombre no importa cuando se trata de un simple baile

-¡Pero no es solo eso!

-¿…?

888888888888888888888888

Mientras tanto en otro lado del salón de baile la sirvienta conocida como Martel estaba vestido con un vestido de igual color que su cabello con adornos negros y de verdes más oscuros, con mangas de encaje y un estilo único, Melaney si merecía crédito por este vestido; su máscara era negra de bordes verde pistache y forma refinada.

Caminaba sin rumbo por toda la pista, rechazando a uno, a otro y a otro más, a diferencia de varias chicas era muy popular pero ella se decía a si misma que todo el crédito iba para Melaney y su fabuloso vestido, llevaba un gran broche de tonos verdes y negro sosteniendo la mitad de su cabello y eso se le veía muy bien.

De repente sintió algo extraño tras su cabeza pero no le dio mucha importancia y solo se movió alrededor del salón como lo estaba haciendo desde hace rato.

-Eh…señorita…se le cayó esto –dijo un hombre de cabellera azul en recogido en una colita que llevaba una especie de con varios adornos dorados verdes y rojos en las mangas, el cuello y el final de los pantalones y con una máscara con el mismo tipo de colores y combinación de colores.

-¿Qué? –pregunto volteando hacia el solo para ver como la expresión del hombre cambiaba a una de pura sorpresa con la boca muy abierta y parecía mudo en cierto sentido…luego vio lo que llevaba en la mano, su broche…se toco tras la cabeza para revisar, no estaba su broche, probablemente eso fue lo que sintió momentos atrás.

-¿E-esto es suyo…verdad? –pregunto el hombre tartamudeando lo que a Martel le causó un poco de risa

-Si, gracias –dijo, lo tomó y se lo puso luego pensó un momento en una manera de agradecerle- ¿Quieres bailar? –le pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Y-yo?...si…claro…-dijo como sorprendido por la petición

Martel sonrió y ella misma lo guió de la mano y bailo más alegremente de lo debido, algo en el le daba mucha alegría, el hombre con quien bailaba no parecía querer mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto el hombre

-¡Yo debería preguntar eso! –Dijo Martel- ¡estoy aquí! No en la mesa de comida, mírame a los ojos ¿si?

El hombre volteó con la rapidez de un rayo apenado por su indigna conducta.

-Así esta mejor -le dijo

8888888888888888

Por otro lado Presea no estaba muy entusiasmada, llevaba un lindo vestido eso era seguro, llevaba un vestido parecido a su vestido formal pero más largo y esponjoso con una máscara blanca de bordes morados, llevaba el cabello suelto con una diadema de los mismos colores que su máscara pero de un modo u otro no era el vestido ni el cabello lo que la molestaba sino la atmósfera.

Ella prefería la soledad, estar sola no en un lugar lleno de grandes ricos y petulantes nobles bailando por un puesto en el pilar social, simplemente inútil.

De hecho ya no le importaba que tanto fuera a tener que soportar si salís, no podía ser peor que estar en este lugar, se levanto de su asiento y levanto un poco su vestido para que no le obstruyera el camino y se levanto caminando hacia la salida.

Justo cuando abría la puerta alguien detuvo su brazo, ella volteo, sin asombro, taciturna como siempre y vio a alguien, probablemente de su misma edad, de cabello plateado, con un estilo de "Easter Sunday" muy conocido por su saco azul y pantalones marrón, llevaba una máscara azul marino del mismo tono que el saco delineada de rojo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? –pregunto Presea con la mayor cortesía que pudo y tratando de no pensar en el noble que se le acercaba con intenciones de escalar el pilar antes mencionado.

-S-solo…quería preguntar si…tu…q-quisieras…ya sabes…

-¿Bailar? –Pregunto Presea- perdón pero no estoy interesada, tengo cosas que hacer

-P-por favor… -dijo el chico muy sonrojado como si fuera lo más atrevido que hubiera hecho en toda su vida

Presea no era mala persona pero ya sabía que eso le iba a traer problemas algún día así que con un suspiro acepto su propuesta, la cara del chico se ilumino causando más luz que el mismísimo fuego y la dirigió a la pista de baile con toda la alegría del mundo.

Ya ahí el chico era muy tímido así que no la miraba a los ojos en ningún momento.

-Tienes agallas Genis –le dijo Presea

-¿Qué? –Pregunto el chico sorprendido

-Si, me refiero invitarme a bailar ahora que estamos indefinidos por estas máscaras, tu sabías que era yo ¿No es cierto?

-Yo…

-Al menos tienes agallas, eso esta muy bien –dijo ella dirigiéndole una de sus escasas pero tiernas sonrisas- pero yo se que tu no estas aquí para bien –le dijo

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –pregunto

-Aura…no se cual sea tu cometido…pero…supongo que no puede ser tan malo viniendo de una persona como tu… -dijo Presea separándose de el- así que cuando vuelvas al lado correcto, dímelo –dijo Presea y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que Genis solo se quedo pasmado y rojo.

Presea aprovecho para irse, aunque ahora quería quedarse tenía que irse, Genis no iba para bien y ella si, diferentes mundos indicaba diferentes vidas.

88888888888888888888888

-Ok basta –dijo Ren- no me interesa el propósito de estas máscaras ¡dime quien eres!

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo se quien eres

-¡Pruébalo!

-Tu nombre es Ren Metherlence y sirves particularmente a un mercenario llamado Kratos que se convirtió en un caballero de la recién fundada mesa redonda

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

-Solo lo se

-¡Usted es Kratos! –le dijo acusadoramente

El hombre se exalto ante la mención del nombre "Kratos" y luego se ajusto la garganta para decir

-Yo no conozco a ningún Kratos… -dijo el

-Mentiroso –dijo Ren cruzada de brazos- yo no bailo con mentirosos dijo y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse- "_1…2…3…"_

-Esta bien –dijo el

-"_Eso siempre funciona"_

_-_Si, mi nombre es Kratos Aurion…

-¡Señor Aurion! Señor…Kratos…si… ¿Por qué bailó conmigo?

-…

-Seré sirvienta pero tengo derecho a saber ¿no cree?

-Yo…solo…quise…bailar…con…usted… -dijo Kratos con una inseguridad muy extraña en el

-¿De…verdad? –pregunto Ren extrañada

-…si… -dijo Kratos con un tono tan bajo que Ren a penas pudo escuchar.

-Kratos… -dijo al fin llamándolo por su nombre al fin- …no puedo creer que me hagas esto… -dijo y salió corriendo fuera del salón

-¡Ren! –le gritó el con impotencia- _"¿Qué le hice?"_ –pensó y fue tras ella.

8888888888888888888

Colette se aparto del castaño con la mirada baja y manteniendo distancia con sus brazos, el solo se veía desconcertado.

-Yo… -dijo Colette como si no fuera capaz de continuar- tengo que…irme Lloyd…

-¿Lloyd? –pregunto el extrañado pero a la vez sorprendido

-¿Qué? Yo… ¿Dije eso?...creo que me lo recuerdas mucho…es una persona que conozco…también es una buena persona –dijo sacando un collar de cuarzo naranja.

-…- el hombre se quedo callado

-Tengo que irme –dijo al fin y salió corriendo

-¡Espera! –pero en lugar de solo mirarla con impotencia la siguió y la alcanzo cuando ella se tropezó pero otra vez antes de que pudiera caer corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se barrió para poder atraparla- nos vemos de nuevo –dijo el hombre

-¿Por qué me seguiste? –pregunto Colette más molesta que agradecida

-Solo quería decirte que tu también me recuerdas a alguien que conozco –le dijo y la ayudo a levantarse quedando ambos muy cerca ((X3))

-¿A quien? –le pregunto sabiendo que ya no podía correr

-Se llama Colette… -en ese momento Colette reacciono al instante

-¿Lloyd? –le pregunto quitándose la máscara

-¿Colette? –dijo también quitándose la suya

Estaban a 10 cm. de distancia y solo cruzaron 2 pensamientos por la cabeza de Colette "¿Era el quien me hizo sentir así?" y "¿Qué hago ahora?"

Por su parte Lloyd solo pensó en algo "Bésala" y el pensamiento era tan fuerte que, sin pensar, lo hizo

88888888888888888888

-¿A que te refieres con que no es solo eso? –pregunto el pelirrojo de estilo Narcisista

-Yo…me siento…bien…a tu lado… ¡necesito saber quien eres!...por favor…

El pelirrojo se apiado de ella y le dijo

-Pues si tienes que saber mi nombre es Zelos…Wilder, Zelos Wilder -dijo el

-¿¡Zelos?! –pregunto Sheena con más que sorpresa, alegría.

-Parece que me conoces –dijo el- también me siento bien a tu lado…pero alguien ya tiene mi corazón –dijo el fiel.

-… ¿P-puedo saber su nombre? –pregunto Sheena con duda

-Su nombre es Sheena…pero no le tengas rencor…es una gran persona o al menos es la única que me soporta –dijo Zelos con su típica habilidad para alegrar un momento

-¡P-pero yo soy Sheena! –exclamó ella

-¿Sheena? –pregunto sorprendido

-¡Si! –afirmó ella quitándose la máscara

Zelos se quitó la suya con asombro pero sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Sheena

-¿Osea que realmente te sentías bien a mi lado? –pregunto Zelos con ilusión

-¡Si! –Afirmó Sheena de vuelta con una alegría incomparable que la hacía llorar- ¿Y tu crees que soy una gran persona?

-¿Al menos me soportas no? –pregunto en tonó de burla y entonces Sheena se lanzó a el en un abrazó, tantas emociones que sintió por el ahora solo de una cosa estaba segura de que amaba a Zelos- Sheena… -le dijo

-¿…Qué?

-Te amo –le dijo y la besó, Sheena no pudo hacer más que corresponderle y llorar.

-Yo también –le dijo

Fue entonces que se escucharon aplausos, les aplaudían a ellos, a ellos y a lo que sentían el uno por el otro y Sheena sorprendentemente no estaba apenada ni nada por el estilo; realmente su amor merecía aplausos.

88888888888888888888888

-Ahora si dime quien eres –dijo Martel

-…

-Si te hace sentir mejor te puedo decir quien soy, al cabo no creo que me conozcas… -dijo Martel- mi nombre es Martel

-¿¡Martel?!

-Si, ahora dime quien eres, eso fue parte del trato

-Yuan

-¿¡Príncipe Yuan?! –Pregunto devolviéndole a su actitud un aire solemne en lugar del alegre que había estado usando- Perdóneme, disculpe ni insolencia su majestad –dijo con una reverencia

El la miró con lastima porque se sintiera tan debajo de el en cuanto a rangos.

-Solo mentía, realmente no soy Yuan –dijo encogido de hombros

-Mentiroso –dijo y le quito la máscara ella revelando a Yuan- no me creas tonta –dijo ella indignada

-¡No fue eso! –aclaro el- es que pareciste…entristecer cuando supiste que era yo…

-¡C-claro que no! –Dijo no muy convencida de sus palabras a lo que Yuan solo la miro cuestionarte- ok, talvez un poco –aclaro ella, pero gracias…y perdón…

-Esta bien –dijo Yuan con un aire indiferente pero realmente no era tan indiferente como pretendía- ¿Aún quieres bailar? –le pregunto

-Claro –respondió Martel y siguieron bailando hasta el final.

8888888888888888

FIIIIIIIIIIN al fin…fue el más largo que he hecho así que hay lo tienen jeje algunos quedaron inconclusos pero así debe ser, gracias por sus reviews y aquí lo tienen tratare de poner el otro más rápido según lleguen los reviews gracias por su cooperación y si lo leen después de todo este tiempo lo aprecio mucho.


	14. Espadas, dregones y muchas revelaciones

Gracias por sus reviews otra vez, los quiero a todos X3 aquí voy a dedicar mi Renatos a Chica-anime 4ever y mis Sheelos a Zelos69 los Colloyd me los dejo para mi misma y para gold crystal aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo

888888888888888

**Capitulo 13**

"**Espadas,**** dragones y **

**muchas revelaciones"**

P.O.V. de Colette

Al siguiente día yo estaba sentada en el balcón de Lloyd como solía estarlo, Sparkle, estaba a mi lado y yo tocando la ocarina, muy bajo para que Lloyd no despertara, tenía mucho en que pensar…

-/-/-/-Flash back-/-/-/-

Recuerdo que en ese momento el me miró…luego se fue acercando a mi pero realmente nunca sospeche que se le ocurriera…besarme…así…

Aún recordaba ese suceso…en ese entonces solo me pregunté… _¿Qué? _Sin realmente darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta segundos después y…lo correspondí… pero después reaccione y me separe al instante, el solo me miró confundido como si no supiera el porque

-¡Tu robaste mi primer beso! –fue lo único que grite para después irme

-/-/-/-Fin del Flash back-/-/-/-

Era cierto, deje de tocar mi ocarina y solo acaricié a Sparkle, yo…quería guardar mi primer besó para el hombre que amaba no para…el que servía…no podía decir que no se sintió bien porque claro que así fue…pero la decepción persiste…

Lloyd hizo un ruido y se movió en su cama, me quedó helada y mil pensamientos vinieron a mi mente _¿Qué le iba decir cuando despertara¿Me odiaría por huir¿Revelaría mis secretos por venganza?_ La verdad ya no sabía que esperar pero fue el momento en el que Lloyd se levantó, bueno, solo se sentó en su cama.

En un ataque de pánico me puse a tocar mi ocarina como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que había despertado, estaba mirando a otro lado que no fuera Lloyd pero lo observaba de reojo.

El se quedó mirándome con una mirada fría que nunca había visto en sus ojos, fingí no darme cuenta y en una ocasión hasta cerré los ojos.

-Buenos días Colette –escuche al fin

-B-buenos días Lloyd… -dije sin mirarlo y a la vez extrañándome por su tono despreocupado y por no llamarlo Sr. Aurion como debía…

-¿Lista? –me pregunto levantándose

-¿Para que? –pregunte extrañada mirándolo al fin

-Para conseguir la Vorphal por supuesto

-Uh…si… -respondí a pesar de que lo había olvidado por completo

-Bien, espérame en la entrada del castillo, llego en 5 minutos

-De acuerdo –dije tomando la oportunidad para alejarme de el y deje ir a Sparkle para después salir a toda máquina y tropezarme numerosas veces en las escaleras debido a la rapidez con la que iba, llegue a la entrada y ya no me sentía como para pensar en eso…

Fin del P.O.V. de Colette

888888888888888

P.O.V. de Lloyd

Desperté entonces y vi a Colette sentada en el balcón, parecía despreocupada como siempre…no me explicaba como podía estarlo después de la tontería que hice ayer…

-/-/-/-Flash back-/-/-/-

Es solo que en ese momento lo único que pensé fue en besarla…no se que me pasó…se veía hermosa…solo…no me pude controlar…

Podría jurar que fue uno de los momentos en los que sentí más arrepentimiento… por un lado porque por el otro…fue genial…pero nunca me imaginé como iba a terminar todo eso, porque al principió me respondió el beso…después ella me empujo lejos y me grito

-¡Tu robaste mi primer beso! –y me di cuenta de lo que había echo, ella no quería y la obligue, me siento como un completo estúpido…

-/-/-/-Fin del Flash Back-/-/-/-

Finalmente con las agallas que me faltaban le dije

-Buenos días Colette –con la mayor naturalidad que pude

-B-buenos días Lloyd… -me contesto tartamudeando un poco, y no la culpo…

-¿Lista? –le pregunte levantándome

-¿Para que? –pregunto extrañada mirándome a los ojos al fin, podría jurar que mi corazón se derritió en ese momento

-Para conseguir la Vorphal por supuesto –le respondí sintiéndome un total hipócrita, la beso de la nada y ahora le pido ayuda para conseguir la espada

-Uh…si… -respondió

-Bien, espérame en la entrada del castillo, llego en 5 minutos –le dije, necesitaba el tiempo para pensar y cambiarme de ropa

-De acuerdo –me respondió y salió corriendo

Mi corazón ahora no solo se derretía sino que se encogía ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a alguien como ella?

Fin del P.O.V. de Lloyd

8888888888888888888888

-¡Despierta! –le grito Sheena a Zelos

-5 minutos… -respondió pero Sheena lo golpeo con una almohada- ¡Estoy despierto!

Sheena solo rió y se levanto de la cama para vestirse pero Zelos la jalo del brazo tirándola de vuelta a la cama.

-¡Zelos! –lo regaño ella

Zelos solo rió y le dio un beso en la nariz

8888888888888888888888888

Ren vagabundeaba por los pasillos barriendo y pensando

-_"Tonto, tonto, tonto Kratos… ¿Por qué¿Porque?... como se atreve a bailar conmigo si el ya tiene esposa y un hijo ¿¡Como!?"_ –pero dada la mala suerte de Ren Kratos venía pasando y era la oportunidad de Ren de reclamarle

-¡Kratos! –lo llamó Ren y el volteo- te quería preguntar porque bailaste conmigo si tu tienes una esposa y un hijo…no lo entiendo…

-Lo que pasa es que… -comenzó Kratos con la cabeza baja

-¿Querías jugar conmigo?

-No es—

-¿¡Solo engañas a las personas y juegas con sus sentimientos?!

-No es que—

-¿¡Que es?!

-¡ES QUE MI ESPOSA MURIÓ! –le grito crudamente Kratos tomándola de los hombros

Ren solo se quedo muda…

8888888888888888888

P.O.V. de Lloyd

Nos encontramos a la salida como acordamos

-Y… ¿Cómo vamos a escalar? –pregunto Colette mirándome expectante

-Aquí es donde entra la ayuda –dije y de mi bolsillo saque un silbato y lo sople, no se escuchaba nada

-¿Esta…descompuesto? –me pregunto Colette

-No, es solo que solo mi dragón puede escucharlo

-¿Solo tu…¡DRAGÓN! –grito al ver al cielo y ver a un dragón blanco y con manchas verdes, era Noishe claro- Su nombre es Noishe el se puede transformar en lo que quiera porque es un protozoario así que le pedí que se convirtiera en dragón –explique

Colette solo lo miró con asombro

-¿¡Vamos a volar en esto hasta la cima?! –pregunto Colette entre asustada y emocionada

-Si -le dije y subí a Noishe y le ofrecí mi mano para que subiera también y luego me di cuenta de que le iba a tener que pedir que…- Colette sostente fuerte, tenemos que volar rápido hasta la cima

-¿De que me sostengo? –pregunto buscando

-De mi –le respondí mirando al frente y no a ella apretando los ojos, luego sentí sus brazos abrazándome…o bueno sosteniéndose de mi en ese momento se me activaron los sentidos, me sonroje y la temperatura debía estar a mil grados…si no se daba cuenta estaría bien…creo…a ver si a pleno vuelo no me desmayaba o me daba un ataque…

Fin del P.O.V. de Lloyd

888888888888888888

-Lo siento… -dijo Ren un poco culpable por recordarle eso

-No es tu culpa –dijo Kratos

-Kratos… -dijo ella- ¿de verdad querías bailar conmigo?

-Mucho –dijo el

-¿Por qué?

-Me recordabas mucho a Anna... –entonces rió, muy extraño en el- pero con tu propia personalidad… -dijo recordando como se había estrellado con la pared el otro día

-jeje… -dijo imaginándose que Kratos estaba recordando el incidente de la pared…pero se decidió a hacer algo arriesgado, se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Kratos solo se tocó la mejilla con asombro y luego sonrió pero no se rebajaría al nivel de gritar como un loco "Yahoo!" por todas partes como de seguro lo haría su hijo…bueno tal vez solo un poco

-Yahoo… -dijo pero solo lo dijo sin gritar o saltar, era muy divertido, ya sabía porque lo hacía la gente…oh no, ya se estaba volviendo extraño…antes de que se le afectara más el juicio se fue de ahí.

88888888888888888888888

Ahora Sheena ya se estaba bañando

-¡Hey Sheena! voy contigo -anunció Zelos desde afuera y comenzó a abrir la puerta

-¡Zelos no! –Le grito y le lanzo un jabón que fue a parar directo a la cara de Zelos- ¿estas bien? –le pregunto asomando la cabeza por la puerta

-Pues podría estar mejor…con un abrazo –dijo y se le acerco con los brazos abiertos

-¡Eso ni lo pienses Zelos! –dijo ahora simplemente dándole un sape

-¡Sheena! –le rogó Zelos desde afuera

-¡Que no! –le gritaba Sheena

-¡Sheena! –seguía rogando Zelos

-¡Vuelves a decirme algo y te lanzo por la ventana! –dijo Sheena

Y ahora Zelos si se quedo calladito un rato pero luego cuando le toco a el bañarse empezó a molestarla otra vez diciéndole que se metiera con el y Sheena lo llevó a la ventana para que viera el bonito precipicio por el que caería y con una gota anime y mucho miedo se fue a bañar solito

8888888888888888888888

P.O.V. de Colette

Tuve que abrazar a Lloyd…y me faltaba aire porque mi corazón se salteaba de vez en cuando un palpitar y como íbamos subiendo mucho como para ya estar cerca del espacio el aire escaseaba y no fue muy fácil para mi respirar.

Noishe, el dragón de Lloyd se quedó fuera, no me extraña, tras la leyenda de Regal apuesto a que tiene mucho miedo…

Estaba totalmente oscuro así que me aferre al brazo de Lloyd con toda mi fuerza, si yo le estaba cortando la circulación el no se molesto en decírmelo.

Fui con todo el cuidado del mundo porque si me tropezaba y despertaba al quimera sería el fin.

-¿Dónde esta la espada? –le pregunte en voz baja

-Probablemente al fondo de la caverna –me respondió

No podía ver mucho más allá de mi nariz así que, por más cuidado que tuve, tropecé

-¡who—!

Pero a media palabra me tape la boca pero Lloyd me atrapo antes de caer y estoy segura de que si no fuera por la oscuridad hubiera notado mi terrible sonrojo, me levanté y le agradecí en voz baja

Seguimos caminando hasta que fue el turno de Lloyd de chocar con algo, una piedra.

-Tal vez aquí es donde esta enterrada la espada –dijo Lloyd y comenzó a tantear a ciegas pero se dio cuenta de que eso no era una roca cuando se escucho un gruñido ahogado.

-¡el quimera! –me susurró pero era muy tarde porque ahora se oía como se levantaba algo pesado y enorme, abrí mucho los ojos, el quimera…estaba despierto.

-¡Lloyd corre por la espada! –le dije y me puse en guardia volteando hacia donde creí que estaba el quimera- tienes velocidad luz, puedes hacerlo antes…

-Colette…

Esta vez fue un gruñido a los 4 vientos lo que se escucho

-¡ve! –grite e hice un campo de fuerza dorado alrededor de ambos que nos protegió de la pisada del quimera- ¡corre ya!

Lloyd se fue con velocidad luz a buscar la Vorphal y en una fracción de segundo estaba de vuelta

-¡No sale!

-¿Dónde esta?

-Allá –dijo y supongo que apunto algún sitió pero no vi nada

-¡Lloyd no veo!

Entonces volteo mi cabeza en esa dirección

-Voy a intentar –dije y corrí la trate de sacar y sorprendentemente lo logre y sentí algo en mi espalda, tenía alas, traslucidas, brillantes y rosas.

-¿Y esto? –me pregunte

Pero no había tiempo, se escuchaba al quimera rugir y se veía su fuego que iluminaba la habitación a intervalos; fui volando hasta allá y le grite

-¡Lloyd dame la mano! –el la levanto y yo la tome, le pase la Vorphal pero el ni siquiera pregunto como podía volar o de donde saque alas, solo sacó la Flamberge y la junto con la Vorphal

-¡Suéltame! –me grito justo arriba del quimera, lo solté y el calló en medio de las cabezas cortando la que lanzaba fuego.

-¡Lloyd cuidado! –grite y lo protegí con uno de mis campos de fuerza para después atacar a la cabeza que lo atacó con cuchillas doradas que lo rebanan.

Y se acerco otra que parecía ser la más grande y poderosa.

-¡Atacaré esa! –Dijo Lloyd- protégete de las demás mientras vuelvo

-Pero Lloyd es peligroso –le dije preocupada más por el que por mi

-Yo estaré bien, asegúrate de cuidarte –dijo y sin darme tiempo para decirle nada más una cabeza ataco y el esquivo saltando sobre ella, luego corrió por el cuello y no vi más, 7 grandes cabezas estaban en mi contra- ¡no pasarán! -Les dije en guardia

Comencé a esquivar, golpear, volar y defender, tenía que entretenerlos hasta que Lloyd acabara con la más grande y por consiente el resto murieran.

Solo escuchaba los gruñidos del dragón y de vez en cuando la voz de Lloyd, pronto me pregunte si hice lo correcto…pero creía en Lloyd, entonces se escucho el rugido fatal de la cabeza y distraída voltee a ver pero otra de las cabezas contra las que estaba peleando murió pero el problema era que iba a caer sobre mi

-¡AHH! –grite haciendo un campo pero cuando abrí los ojos yo ya no estaba ahí sino ya por la entrada de la cueva y no estaba parada sino en los brazos de Lloyd, me sonroje mucho…pero luego vi al dragón empezar a desvanecerse y recordé algo- Lloyd…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Regal dijo que el peso del quimera mantenía el pico de la montaña Fooji pegado a la tierra ¿recuerdas?

-Si…

-Ya que el quimera murió su peso no esta aquí…y eso significa que…

-¿…Qué…? –pero se dio cuenta de que las rocas comenzaron a levantarse y ambos a flotar

-¡Qué esto se ira al espacio! –le grite y el techo ya se había ido- ¡Dame tu mano! –le dije y la tome, si podía volar tenía que usarlo para algo importante, volé como pude hasta Noishe y ambos subimos y con toda la velocidad del mundo Noishe nos llevo de vuelta a tierra firme.

-¡Lo hicimos Colette! –grito Lloyd y me abrazó, claro yo me sonroje a morir pero tímidamente le respondí el abrazo-Vamos a regresar, -dijo soltándome un poco sonrojado- con la Vorphal y la Flamberge en mi posesión nada nos ganará.

-Que bien Lloyd –le dije sonriendo

Fin del P.O.V. de Colette

8888888888888888888

Ese fue el fin del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben a quienes se lo dedico dejen sus reviews y no dejen de leer gracias a todos


End file.
